


Who says a bartender has all the answers?

by ilovenaley13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich was the bar manager for O'Connells a bar in brooklyn. His life was in order and he was happy enough until Ian Gallagher walks in one day and changes everything. An AU Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading this story and I realized how horribly written the first part of the story was, so I've decided to rewrite it. Some of it will stay the same and some of it will be rewritten. I hope you like the new version, I already have most of it done so the updates will be coming pretty quickly. I'll probably do a weekly update. Please let me know if you like what you're reading and I can't wait to hear what you all think.
> 
> Thanks  
> Kris

Chapter 1

Being from the rough streets of Chicago, Mickey thought he was prepared for whatever life could throw at him. Boy was he wrong. 

Mickey had a pretty good life these days living in New York and working as a bar manager for this old Irish family The O’Connell’s. The bar was actually in Brooklyn, it was in one of those crappy neighborhoods that was up and coming where hipsters seemed to be gravitating towards. The place had a mixed clientele of old shabby locals, college students from the med school down the street, and hipsters that were overtaking Brooklyn. The diverse customers made the bar a hard spot to manage. The job was perfectly suited for Mickey because he was used to dealing with difficult people and situations growing up on the South side. 

 

He had moved to New York on a whim 3 years ago. There had been an add posted online for a construction job which was paying double what it usually would because of union disputes so Mickey had taken it without a second thought. The only problem was the job was temporary it was only a month gig, but Mickey had figured he would find something once he was in New York. Once he arrived in New York the month had gone by pretty quick with no real prospects of a new job. He had a week left on the construction site and Mickey was worried, he had decided to blow off some steam at O’Connell’s a pub down the street of the crappy hotel he had been staying at. 

He was sitting in the corner of the bar with a beer and a couple local papers looking for a job. It wasn’t looking so good, he didn’t really have tangible skills that looked good on paper, plus his tattoos didn’t help or allow for conventional jobs. Crossing out another listing for an office job Mickey groaned in frustration, the possibility of returning back to Chicago was getting more real every passing day. Mickey gulped down the last of his bear and tossed the paper aside and picked up another one. A loud noise of glass breaking pulled Mickey out of his worry, he looked towards the bar to see a scruffy guy with a 5 o'clock shadow holding a half broken bottle of beer in his hand. He was swinging the jagged bottle around towards the bartender and a few customers sitting at the bar.

The guy was clearly drunk by the sound of his belligerent rantings, but he seemed to have a pretty sturdy hold on the bottle. From the corner of his eye Mickey saw the grey haired man stand up. He had seen the man there almost every time he had come into the bar and figured he must be the owner. The man stood up to walk towards the drunk which made him even more belligerent and for whatever reason Mickey felt compelled to help. He stood up and tapped the drunk man on the shoulder, the guy whirled around and pointed the jagged bottle at Mickey. 

“Whhhat dzo you wan Fuck face” the older man slurred trying to keep his balance while swinging erratically. 

Mickey didn’t flinch or back away, instead he calmly spoke to the man. 

“I was just curious what the fuck the problem was, thought maybe I could help” Mickey said casually as if the guy wasn’t acting crazy.

“Theey wond give me a drinkk” the man explained as if it was the biggest tragedy in the world. 

“Oh well yeah, that's cuz it's passed last call. They called it like 10 minutes ago. Mickey said patiently.

“Itzz las call, you sure” the guy asked Mickey skeptically.

“Of course i’m sure, look around aint nobody else getting a drink either" He said looking around the room and the drunk man followed his gaze.

“Oh mannnn I didn’t hear dem cawl it” he said and put the broken bottle down finally calming down at Mickey’s words.

“Yeah I figured as much, how about you give it a rest for the night and come back tomorrow" The man grumbled about no more good booze as he stumbled out of the bar. 

Mickey turned back to his table, grabbed his packet of cigarettes, the newspapers, and walked outside. He was leaning against the brick building smoking when a voice startled him.

 

“Why’d you do that for me” a raspy voice spoke out, it was the older man Mickey realized. 

“ I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me the guy was giving me a headache” Mickey answered taking the last drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the pavement.

“Where you from kid” the man asked clearly not done with the conversation

“Chicago” Mickey answered, but didn’t really know why.

“Ahh you a southy? You got that look about you” The man guessed and Mickey didn’t protest he knew what look the man was talking about. 

“How long you gonna be in town” he asked

“Not sure yet, the job I have is about to end and can’t really find much else so we will see I guess” Mickey didn’t know why he was revealing so much to this stranger, but he couldn’t seem to help himself 

 

“You ever bar tend before” the man's question surprised Mickey.

“Yeah at the Alibi back in Chicago, it was the local bar in my neighborhood. 

 

“Alright well i’m short a man tomorrow night, come try it out for the night and we’ll see how it goes” The man said before walking back into the bar.

Mickey was surprised by the offer, the man didn’t need to help him out. He grabbed another cigarette and smiled as he made his way back to his shitty motel. 

 

Halfway into his first shift Louie O’Connell had offered him the job. He’d owned the bar for the last 20 years and he’d taken Mickey under his wing showing him how things worked. Louis treated Mickey more like a son then an employee seeing as he never had one of his own. Louis had been blessed with 3 daughter Mary, Leah, and Gina. His wife had died of cancer really young and he had to raise the girls all by himself. The two older daughters were married and had moved to different parts of the country, but Gina who was 16 was still living at home with her dad. Knowing that Mickey didn’t have anyone in the city, Louie often brought Mickey home for dinner and Gina had taken to the rough boy. They had pulled Mickey into their family and he’d been sucked in without realizing. Mickey wasn’t used to people caring for him other then his sister Mandy and she had moved away to Boston with her boyfriend a year before Mickey had moved to New York. To Mickey O’Connell’s had become more than just a job or a bar it had become his home. 

6 months into working at O'Connell's Mickey had discovered that the bar manager was skimming off the top and it pissed Mickey off to no end. He waited 2 weeks until he caught the piece of shit red handed and then decked the mother fucker in the mouth in front of the entire bar. 

3 people had to pull Mickey off of the guy before he stopped swinging. Louie had thrown Mickey into his office “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I caught that mother fucker stealing, he needs to be thought a god damn lesson” he had said out of breath from the beat down he had just delivered.

After Louie fired the asshole he’d offered Mickey the apartment above the bar the piece of shit had been staying in as a thank you. Mickey was happy because it meant he could finally leave the shitty hotel he had been staying in.

 

So now we fast forward to 3 years later, Louie’s cousin who’d been managing the bar was moving to California and Mickey was taking over. With Mickey as the new manager it meant he was tasked with finding a bartender to replace himself since he couldn’t do both jobs full time. That's how Ian Gallagher walked into his life and turned everything upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos. Especially those who are sticking with the story even though im starting over I really appreciate it. Hope you like the chapter. Comments and kudos are welcomed :)
> 
> kris

CH. 2 

 

Mickey was pissed off. 

Being manager was a bigger pain in the ass then he thought it was going to be. Okay so it wasn’t that bad, his bartenders knew what they were doing for the most part. He didn’t have to baby anyone, his staff showed up to work on time and they seemed to respect Mickey well enough. The real reason for his frustration was he couldn’t seem to find a new bartender to take over his place. He’d been working his ass off double time for the last month until he found someone who knew how to mix a decent drink.

Tonight was worse than ever, Louis was away for the week visiting his eldest daughter Mary in Kansas. It was the first time Mickey was running the bar without Louis close supervision. He was trying out a new bartender, the son of one of Louis friends. This was the fourth guy they’d tried out in the last month and he had a bad feeling about the kid, but he hadn’t messed up yet so Mickey was trying to keep an open mind. 

At around 5:30pm Mickey knew it was gunning to be a rough night. The bar was already pretty busy and happy hour had just started. It was unusual for the bar to be this full on a Wednesday night which was why he tended to try out the new hires mid week. About an hour later he caught on from the chatter of the crowd that the Med school up the block and just finished midterms and the students were ready to unwind. At 9:30pm the bar was already at capacity and Mickey took a deep breath and braced himself for the complete shitshow he knew the night was going to be. Their was a small line forming outside which only occurred on weekends and he was trying to figure out a game plan to get through the night as smoothly as possible when he heard the glass break. Mickey knew he was in trouble he put down the paperwork he was reading through and made his way behind the bar. On the floor was a broken bottle of Jose Cuervo and the new kid was bent over trying to pick up the glass. Mickey sucked in a deep breath ‘Don’t lose your shit, don’t lose your shit’ he chanted to himself. 

“STOP” Mickey shouted and the kid froze.  
“Go get the dustpan from the back before you cut yourself” he barked out. 

Once the kid disappeared Mickey turned around to a full bar and started grabbing orders. 30 minutes later things seemed to be calming down, the happy hour rush was piling out and they had gotten the bar somewhat under control. He had to admit the rush was kind of fun, he’d missed the hustle and bustle of being behind the bar. Being manager meant he had to be on top of everything so he didn’t have time to just make drinks. He pulled himself out of his reverie when someone bumped him from behind. It was the new kid James, he wasn’t really bartending for them really more like bar backing so far. It was helpful at the moment, but Mickey needed him to get in the swing of things if he was going to work out here on a long term basis. So reluctantly he called James to take back over. Mickey didn’t go far he sort of just hovered in the corner running back and forth between taking some orders and grabbing bottles when things got low. 

An hour later and the bar was back into full swing, their bouncer Jamal had called it for the night which meant nobody else was getting in regardless of capacity. There was a scuffle at the front door so Mickey rushed off to help out. One of their regulars who was already drunk was trying to muscle his way in. Him and Jamal argued with him before shoving him along on his merry way. Mickey really didn’t need the trouble that came along with that particular customer. Once everything seemed under control out front Mickey made his way back inside only to find a whole other incident happening at the bar. Mickey groaned when he caught sight of the situation, a customer was clearly yelling at James. He gets around to the bar and is surprised by what he see’s. There’s a strange red head behind the bar and he is mixing a drink with James standing watching over his shoulder while an irate customer is yelling at him.

“What the fuck is going on” Mickey asks completely pissed off.

“Your fuck head bartender doesn’t know how to make a god damn Whiskey sour” The customer yells shoving the offended drink towards Mickey. He grabs the drink and takes a sip. ‘Uhhh it’s disgusting’ Mickey says in his head, trying not to cringe.

 

“Sorry about that man, but it’s the kids first night I’ll make you a knew one” Mickey tries to appease, when an unfamiliar voice cuts it.

“Here you go man, its on me” the redhead says shoving the drink he just mixed over to the guy. The irate man takes a sip smiles ‘finally someone who can make a decent drink’ he says before disappearing through the crowd.

 

“Who the fuck are you” Mickey’s patients gone. 

“Ian Gallagher” He says introducing himself.

“Congratulations, what the fuck you doing behind my bar” Mickey barks.

“Your man over here was freaking out and that guy was a total prick, I was just trying to help” The redhead said with a smile. 

“Yeah well thanks, but I got it from here” Mickey said trying figure out just how annoyed he was at the stranger.

“No problem man” Ian smirks, before leaving from behind the bar. 

“Get back to work, and help clear the glasses” Mickey yells at James before taking orders. The night had not let up, they were getting slammed and the crowed was starting to get aggressive now that most of the customers were on their way to being good and drunk. He was helping 3 people when the redhead from earlier walked up to the bar, he waiting until Mickey looked up.

“I can help if you want” he said eyeing the crazy crowd.

As much as Mickey wanted to tell him to fuck off he needed his help.

“Yeah man get back here” Mickey motioned for him to come on back with his head.

He was next to Mickey a second later, he grabbed his first two orders and seemed to know what he was doing. 

“How the prices work” he asked Mickey. 

“Here’s the breakdown” Mickey slammed the laminated price sheet he’d made for James next to the red head.

“You’re not bad” he said casually

“Thanks, I used to be a bartender back in Jersey” Ian said before getting back to work.

Finally around 1:30 the bar was cleared and the last customer had been pushed into cabs. 

“Crazy ass night” Jake his regular bartenders said. He turned to Ian “Thanks for the help man” 

“No problem” Ian slapped the guys outstretched hand.

“Alright Mickey all see you tomorrow” Jake said.

 

“Yah don’t be late, I have a feeling it’s going to be crazy for the rest of the week. Mickey warned.

 

It was just him and the redhead left. He had let James go for the night, he’d have to call the kid tomorrow and let him know it wasn’t going to work out. 

“So I’m going to take off man” Ian chimed in.  
“Oh okay and hey thanks again for tonight, I owe you one” Mickey said genuinely grateful for his help.

“Yeah well how about a drink then” Ian suggested with a smile.

“Oh sure man what do you want” Mickey said walking behind the bar. 

“Bulleit Rye on the rocks” Ian smiled and sat down in one of the booths tired.

“Nice, you’re not one of those lame ass hipsters that drink all those disgusting fruity drinks” Mickey smiled, when Ian looked up at him with a smirk he turned towards the bar. Something about the redhead was unnerving, but the guy had done him a solid so Mickey shook off his usual need to be a dick and grabbed Ian’s drink, he made one for himself before sitting down across from him.

“Thanks” Ian relaxed and took a long sip

“No need man you earned it” he said, finally relaxing.

“This is a nice place, is it yours” Ian started talking casually.

“Naw i’m just the manager, the owner’s Louie O’Connell but he’s out of town this week” Mickey explained taking a big gulp of his drink.

“So what brings you to Brooklyn” Mickey couldn’t help asking.

“I actually just moved out here from Jersey, just needed a change I guess” Ian explained finishing off his drink.

Mickey eyed the empty glass “You want another” he offered 

“Yeah sure, but ill get it” Ian said and stood up.

“Just bring the bottle man” he instructed and Ian smile and complied.

“So are you from Brooklyn” Ian asked.

“No I’m from Chicago, but been here for 3 years” he answered.

 

The two of them sat and talked for about an hour, there was an ease about chatting with Ian that Mickey didn’t usually have with strangers. It was around 2:30 am and they’d killed off half the bottle, both guys were feeling it from the way they kept laughing at stupid shit. When they calmed down and silence overtook the bar Mickey finally sat up. 

“I should close up and you probably need to get back anyway. There wont be any cabs around at this time, is your place far from here.” Mickey asked as he stood to put the bottle back. He grabbed a towel and went to the front of the bar top and started whipping it down. As he was finishing up he felt the redhead close behind him. Mickey froze as Ian put his hands on his hips.

He swallowed hard, “What are you doing” he tried to sound calm, but his voice faltered as he swallowed hard.

“Do you live close by” Ian ignored him, and asked. 

“Yeah I live upstairs” He answered. He jumped when the redhead kissed the back of his neck. He turned around abruptly. “What the fuck are you doing” he asked panicked.

“What we both have wanted all night” Ian said and stepped closer into Mickey space before crashing their lips together. Mickey was frozen, but only for a second before he grabbing the redhead by the neck and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I appreciate it so much. I have a few chapters done so I'll be posting a couple of chapters pretty soon. Let me know what you think...Fair warning the smut begins now so enjoy
> 
> Kris

CH. 3

The air inside the bar was thick as two bodies grinded against one another. The two men had been making out hot and heavy for a while. Ian had lifted Mickey on top of the bar and they were a couple minutes away from just fucking right then and there when a car backfire snapped them a part. They were panting hard trying to catch their breaths. 

Mickey hopped down on the floor and hastily fixed his shirt. He avoided eye contact with Ian and went about turning off the lights. Ian didn’t say a word just stood quietly and waited for Mickey to finish closing up the bar. They both stepped outside into the cold night while Mickey locked up the doors and pulled the safety gate. Once everything was secure Ian stepped up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the shorter man's neck. 

“Mmhh you're so warm and you smell so good” Ian whispered. Mickey leaned into the touch before speaking. 

“You want to come upstairs” His voice was soft and shy about the invitation. 

“Yeah” Ian agreed before they made their way through a door next to the bar and up a flight of stairs to Mickey’s apartment. His nerves were getting the best of him as he dropped his keys before he got the door open and they ushered in. 

The urgency of the moment downstairs had passed and now, Mickey was fully aware of what was implied with them coming upstairs. 

 

“Do you want a drink, I have beer and orange Gatorade” Mickey offered quickly, while looking at the contents of his fridge.

 

“Uh beer sounds good” Ian answered with a smile. 

Mickey pulled out two bottles and twisted them open before handing one to Ian.

“Thanks.” Ian said before drinking. “This is a nice place, and it must be sweet being so close to work” Ian commented.

Mickey had downed almost half the beer when he heard Ian’s words. 

“Uh it has its good and bad side. I don’t have to worry about getting to work on time, but I can’t ever just get away from it.” Mickey explained while taking long gulps of his beer till he’d drained the whole thing. The drinking didn’t seem to be helping his nerves. 

 

“You want another one” Mickey asked while grabbing a second beer for himself.

“No, I'm still good with this one” holding up his full beer.

 

Mickey was halfway through his second beer and he still felt off balance. He needed to calm down or he was going to get really drunk soon and that was never attractive. He needed to pull it together, it wasn’t like this was his first time with a guy. 

 

Being gay wasn't really a surprise to Mickey, it was something he had always just kinda known about himself. He was just wired differently than most. He had tried to fight it when he was younger, no kid wanted to be different especially not where he’d grown up. So he’d bang girls for show and it wasn’t too bad. He would get it up and he could orgasm so it was doable, but sex wasn't supposed to be a job and that's what it always felt like with girls. It wasn’t till the first time he got sent up to juvie did he actually experiment with guys. In the can it was acceptable to fool around, he just knew he had to be the aggressor and not become someone’s bitch and nobody would give a fuck. But being with guys hadn’t really been some life changing experience, the orgasms were better and there was no boobs in the way so okay he was gay easy enough. He didn’t have or want boyfriends or relationships, he didn’t dream about having kids or a partner. When he got horny he’d go around and troll for some guys to suck him off or fuck until the itch was scratched and then he moved on. 

 

Life would have been simple, but then his father caught him fucking some guy in their house and everything had turned upside down. He’d got the living shit beaten out of him, he’d probably be dead if the guy hadn’t called the cops. So his dad went to jail and Mickey was in the hospital for a week. He hadn’t told his siblings, his brothers were either in jail or underground and Mandy had moved to Boston. He wasn’t sure what he would say or how they would react so he decided silence was the best option. He’d gone back home and searched for jobs out of state until the prospect in New York had popped up. He had come to New York to start over and he’d been working non stop for the last 3 years. Mickey couldn't remember the last time he had hooked up with a guy. Probably about 7 months ago if he really thought about it, but that had been on his terms. This Ian guy was throwing him off his game, the fact that he had figured Mickey out was already unnerving, the kissing was a whole other surprise. Nobody had ever read him like that before and it was making everything hazy. Plus that was the first time he had kissed a guy and the feeling was heady.

 

“Is everything ok” Ian’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah fine” Mickey barely got out.

“Okay because your draining that back pretty quick, I didn't realize I made you that nervous.” he said making his way closer to Mickey.

 

“You don’t, i’m just thirsty” Mickey tried to sound cool, but he was failing even to his own ears.

 

Ian had stepped right up to him, just as he took the last sip of his beer. 

“Is this your first time” Ian asked quietly, and the voice was so painfully sexy that Mickey didn't really register what he had asked.

“What” Mickey whispered.

“Is this your first time with a guy? because if it is that’s okay we can slow it down” Ian said kindly

“No its not my first time” Mickey answered. Ian smiled and stepped even closer. He tried grabbing Mickey’s face for another kiss, but Mickey turned away.

“I don't kiss” he said stiffly.

“You sure didn't seem to mind downstairs, it felt like you enjoyed it” 

“Yeah well you surprised me and I was pretty buzzed so” Mickey trailed off trying to explain his actions from before.

“Oh I get it, only fags kiss right. And you're not a fag, you just like to fuck” Ian said his tone turning cold. He had known plenty of guys like that, and he really had no patience for it.

“Hey fuck you okay, you don't know me. In my neighborhood if you kissed the wrong person you would get stabbed and left for dead. Fuck in my neighborhood if your father found out you would be left for dead, so sorry if I have survival skills. Not everyone has the luxury to be out and proud so fuck off and get the hell out.” Mickey was livid, he walked to the front door and opened it before motioning for Ian to get the fuck out. 

Ian stood staring at Mickey’s angry face. He slowly walked up to him, but didn't leave.

“I’m sorry, that was a dick thing to say.” Ian apologized and slowly brought his hands to Mickey’s back. He stiffened at the contact, but didn't move away. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Ian said in a low whisper making his way up Mickey’s back. He brought his lips to Mickey’s neck and slowly kissed his way to his shoulder while his hands roamed towards his chest. He brought his lips to Mickey’s ear and whispered. ‘I want to fuck’ and Mickey lost it 

The door banged shut and both boys slammed against it with Mickey’s back making hard contact. Clothes were flying off faster than either one could think. They pulled away from the door and Mickey led them to his room. By the time they entered the bedroom they were both fully naked. Ian pushed him on the bed, before he dropped to his knees and swallowed Mickey into his mouth.

“Oh fuck” Mickey moaned out. He had no control, and he loved it. He brought his hands to Ian’s head and starting fucking his mouth quicker, Ian took it without complaint. When he felt himself tighten up, he moved to pull out so this wouldn't end so fast, but Ian had other ideas. He grabbed on to Mickey’s ass and pushed his dick back all the way into his mouth. Mickey lasted two more sucks before he exploded into Ian’s mouth and collapsed back onto the bed. 

“Oh fuck, that was amazing” Mickey praised. Ian swallowed every last drop before kissing his way up Mickey’s body. The self consciousness about kissing before was long gone. All the touching was new to Mickey, but it was fucking hot so he wasn't complaining. 

 

They made out for a while before Ian pulled away. 

“Do you have a condom and lube” he asked impatiently.

“Yeah in the drawer” Mickey pointed at the right side of the bed.

Ian opened it up and pulled out its contents.

Ian turned back to towards Mickey and attacked his mouth again. He straddled his chest and brought his dick to Mickey’s mouth.

“Fucking get it hard,” Ian demanded, which turned Mickey on. He sucked the boy down his throat while he was on top of him. Mickey wasn't use to being not in control, but it was turning him on. Once Ian felt like he was hard enough, he abruptly pulled out of Mickey mouth, ripped open the condom and slid it on. He grabbed the lube and put some on his dick before putting some on his fingers. 

 

He slowly worked a finger inside of Mickey. Mickey was so turned on he hadn't realized what was happening until he felt the finger inside of him. He was ready to protest when Ian shoved a second one inside of him which made him moan out. 

“Oh fuck” Mickey groaned.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking tight” Ian said appreciatively. “Fuck I can't take it” Ian said pulling out his fingers and lined himself up. 

“Wait” Mickey finally found his voice. 

Ian paused “What's wrong” 

“I've never bottomed before, so go slow” Mickey had decided that he wanted it and there was no turning back.

 

“Oh god you're trying to make me lose my mind” Ian said before slowly working himself in.

“Mmhhmmm, your so fucking big” Mickey moaned.

“Yeah, i'll go slow.” Ian said while slowly working himself inside.

“Oh fuck yeah, look at you taking my big cock” Ian said. Mickey was breathing heavy, but the pain was slowly going away and the friction was causing him pleasure more than he could have imagined. Only the slow pace was beginning to make it unbearable.

“Fuck go faster” Mickey demanded.

“Fuck ok, get ready cuz i’m gonna bottom out” Ian warned before shoving all the way in. Mickey screamed out, and Ian paused.

“You ok” Ian asked getting real close to Mickeys face. Mickey slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Fuck i’m so full” Mickey whispered

“You want me to pull it out” Ian asked.

“NO! Just fuck me” Mickey said. Ian grabbed his face and kissed him.

That seemed to calm them both down. Ian started pounded into him relentlessly. He knew he wasn't going to last long because Mickey was so fucking tight it felt like he had a vice around his dick. He watched as Mickey was pulling on his own dick, he could tell from his breathing that the dark hard boy was close. He grabbed Mickey’s hips and thrust in hard, he got the desired effect. He hit Mickey’s sweet spot and watched as the boys eyes rolled back into his head. Whatever small semblance of control Ian had was shattered. 

“Oh fuck i’m gonna cum” Ian yelled out.

“Oh fuck me too, fuck me. Pound me bitch” Mickey goaded. Ian gave three more hard thrust before they both fell over the edge. Ian collapsed on top of Mickey and both boys were breathing heavy. After catching his breath he gently pulled out, took off the condom, tied it off and threw it into the waste basket by the bed. Both boys lay on their back spent, neither saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. Hope you like it, fair warning smut will be occuring. let me know what you all think.
> 
> Kris 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S Chapter 5 will be up soon :)

Mickey was in a blissful sleep warm and content in his bed, when the ringing of his phone pulled him out of his deep slumber. The urge to chuck his phone against the wall was one he had to fight off with every persistent ring. A groan next to him shook the sleep out of his eyes quickly as he stared down at the arm that landed on his chest. Before he could freak fully out the ringing of his phone once again broke his concentration, and forced him to pick up the offending object.

 

“WHAT” he yelled into the phone.

 

“Hey fuck face, good morning to you too” Mandy’s fake chipper voice broke through the other end of the phone.

 

“What the fuck you doing calling me early in the morning” Mickey complained.

 

“Morning it’s like noon loser. And I always call you Thursdays, how fucked up were you last night that you forgot what day it was.” Mandy laughed at the clear groan her grumpy ass brother made.

 

“It was a long night, I call you later. My head feels like it’s about to explode” Mickey said before hanging up. Not waiting for Mandy to answer.

 

Once he hung up the phone he buried his face into his pillow to block out the sun that was shining through his windows. He almost relaxed enough to try and get back to sleep, when he felt warm arms wrap around his side and a soft breath against his neck realizing remembering he wasn’t alone in his bed. The events of the night before slowly started flooding his brain, and his panic was rising quickly. He was ready to bolt any second when the boy in his bed spoke. 

“Good morning” his voice was raspy from sleep, and god was it sexy. 

“Hi” Mickey said back shyly, as he slowly turned around to face the red headed boy. Mickey wasn’t used to the morning after, he had never had anyone sleepover. So he didn’t want to just be rude and kick the guy out unceremoniously because he was a good fuck and would probably like to have a repeat sometime. 

“Do you want some coffee?” he asked the only thing he could think of.

“Yes, but I don’t want you to get out of bed. You’re so warm.” the red head snuggled around him. It was unnerving and comforting at the same time. 

The touching was a new thing for Mickey, it was intimate and personal two things Mickey wasn’t used to in his life. Sex was about getting off, raw and rough. Last night was intense, fucking Ian was the roughest sex Mickey had ever had. Afterwards though Ian was affectionate and praising, and he sort of had a filthy mouth. The whole thing was far more enjoyable than anything Mickey had ever experienced, so now lying in bed snuggling with the red head Mickey decided he was just going to go with it. 

Both boys drifted back to sleep, until about 2 in the afternoon when the need to pee was too great. Walking out of the bathroom, Mickey’s stomach started growling so with sleep forgotten he went to the fridge to see what he had to eat.

 

He made eggs with bologna and hot sauce, the only three things Mickey had in his fridge. He piled the eggs onto one plate and made a cup of coffee before walking back towards the bed.

 

“Mmhhmm breakfast in bed” Ian spoke as he watched a naked Mickey walking towards him.

“Well you said you didn’t want to get out of bed” Mickey said trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal that he had made them food.

“So are you going to share or am I shit out of luck” Ian asked with a smile.

 

“That depends are you opposed to performing sexual favors for it” Mickey said as he placed the plate and mug on the side table and sat on the bed.

Before Mickey knew what was happening Ian grabbed him and slammed him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

“Oh really, well lucky for you I’m not above such things” he laughed before kissing his way down Mickey’s body.

Mickey laughed at the tickling kisses that traveled down his body. “I was fucking with you” Ian stopped kissing right before he go to his dick.

“Okay so lets eat then, i’m starving” Ian said grabbing the plate of food.

“Fucking tease” Mickey muttered before picking up the remote and turning on his Netflix. He put on a Steven Segal movie.

“Do you mind?” Mickey asked.

 

“Nah Segal’s cool, he’s no Van dam though” 

“Fuck off Van Dam sucks” Mickey scoffed and grabbed the coffee.

 

“Here eat something, cuz clearly you’re delusional” he joked passing the plate to Mickey and grabbing the coffee.

 

They sat in bed together finishing their breakfast and watching the movie together. When the credits started rolling on the screen Ian pulled his attention away from the TV and started kissing up his back as Mickey lied on his stomach on the bed.

“What are you doing” Mickey spoke.

“Getting ready to fuck you” Ian said bluntly.

“Oh really, and what I don’t get a say”

“You do, you can say harder and faster” Ian said as he made his way up Mickey’s body till he got to his ear and whispered “I’m really good at taking direction”

 

“You’re not funny, now shut up and fuck me” Mickey demanded 

“Yes sir” Ian said before lifting Mickey's knees and grabbing the lube from the side table.

“Forget it just get inside me” Mickey moaned.

 

Ian smacked his ass and it made Mickey moan again.

“Shh you’re too tight, I have to prep you a little. I dont want to hurt you, I have plans for this ass” Ian said before shoving a slicked finger inside of Mickey.

 

“Mmm that’s it open up for me” Ian purred as he shoved in another finger. After he worked three fingers inside Mickey he pulled out and grabbed a condom.

 

He rubbed some lube on his dick before lining himself up with Mickey’s tight hole.

“Ready” Ian asked.

“Yeah just get in me” Mickey groaned. Ian shoved all the way to the hilt in one thrust.

“FUCK” Mickey screamed. Ian halted his movements and rubbed at Mickey’s ass.

“You okay” Ian whispered as he ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

“Yeah just fuck me” Mickey pleaded and that’s all the encouragement Ian needed. He started moving slowly in and out, the tightness of Mickey’s ass was going to drive him crazy. 

“I fuckin love your tight ass” Ian moaned as he smacked his ass hard.

“Uhh fuck harder” Mickey begged. The slow pace was almost unbearable. Mickey was so hard and leaking and he hadn’t even touched himself. 

“Hhh if I go faster i’m not going to last long” Ian admitted. 

“I dont fucking care just pound me firecrotch” Mickey growled.

Ian pulled at Mickey’s hair till he arched his back and lifted his back to Ian chest. With the new angle Ian’s next thrust touched Mickeys sweet spot at the same moment that Ian grabbed Mickey cock. He pounding into Mickey relentlessly and stroked his cock till they were both on the edge.

“Oh fuck i’m gonna cum” Mickey screamed. 

“Fuckkkk” Ian moaned before the two spilled over the edge. Both boys lost all control of their body as they fell onto the bed with Ian landing on top of Mickey both spent from the intense fucking. 

After a while Ian finally found his voice. “Fuck that was amazing” his voice raspy and spent from sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ch. 5 as promised. Hope you all like it, I love hearing comments and feedback. It keeps me motivated 
> 
> Kris

It was 10pm and the bar was starting to get busy. Thursday's crowd was mainly regulars, unlike the night before it wasn’t a crazy mob of people, which Mickey was grateful for. 

His mind had been in a daze all night, replaying the day he had spent with the sexy redhead. The whole thing had been different from anything Mickey had ever done. Usually Mickey couldn’t spend time with people, even people he considered friends. He got antsy and would need to escape. Especially with guys he’d fuck, it usually would be a quick round and he get the fuck out of dodge quickly. So the fact that he had spent 14 straight hours with Ian and not wanted to deck him was surprising. They had spend the whole day in his bed naked, the only time they had ventured off the bed was to take a shower together before Mickey had to get to work. Even their goodbye had been simple Ian had pushed him against the wall kissed the shit out of him then casually said “i'll see you later” and that was that. Except that now Mickey can’t seem to get Ian out of his mind or the damn smile off his face. Jake the bartender had even questioned him about his happy mood. Mickey had just waved him off with a fuck you and both had got back to tending the bar full of drunk customers.

Around 1:00am when there was only a few customers left, the door of the bar opened and in walked Ian with a smile, he was with another guy. They walked up to the bar and took two seats at the far end where Mickey was doing paper work.

“Hey man what can I get you” Jake asked.

“Two Bullet Bourbons one with ice” Ian said, Jake turned to get the drinks.

“Hey Jake its almost last call so its on the house” Mickey says before finishing up his alcohol order for the next week.

“Thanks” Ian said with a smile.

“No big deal” Mickey looks up towards him.

“This is my brother lip” Ian introduces.. Mickey looks surprised, but nods to the shorter guy sitting next to Ian.

“Lip this is Mickey, he’s the bar manager here”

“Cool, nice to meet ya” Lip says. Mickey doesn’t know what he’s supposed to really do so he keeps it simple. “You too” he says back as he gets up from the stool. Before he disappears to the back he says “Yo Jake I have to finish the order, but get Ian and his brother whatever they want” he looks to Ian and flashes him a shy smile. He is awarded back with a shit eating grin on Ian’s face.

Mickey walks back to the front 10 minutes later, he was on the phone with a supplier and he was pissed.

“Just get me my fucking Jim Beam by tomorrow 6am or I’m going to Rogers” he yelled into the phone before hanging up.

Ian and lip were still sitting at the bar finishing their last drink.

“Jake, uh you could take off I’ll finish up here” Mickey said.

“Alright man I’ll see you tomorrow. Hey Ian good to see you again and good to meet you to Lip” he said before leaving.

Mickey went to the door and locked up so no other customers walked in.

“Hey you guys want anything else before I shut it down” Mickey asked keeping busy cleaning up to cover up his nerves.

“Nah were good” Ian said.

“So what did you get up to tonight” Mickey barely got the words out, but he was trying.

“Lip dragged me to some stupid frat party cuz he’s trying to bang some chick” Ian complained about his brother.

“Hey fuck you, how many times have I gone to a gay club with your ass” Lip slapped Ian over the head. 

“Hey fuck off I was 18, and that was only 3 times you drag me to way more stupid shit” Ian socked him back. 

Mickey was surprised by what Lip said, but tried to play cool and not freak out.  
“so did you at least hook up with her” Mickey asked.

“Haha no she passed out on the couch on top of him” Ian laughed.

“Damn that sucks man” Mickey was trying not to laugh.

“Fuck both of you, college girls are annoying as fuck and all pretentious. I miss my Jersey girls no bullshit they're just down to fuck and it's not a federal case.” Lip complained.

“Okay crazy question, why do you only hit on annoying college girls then” Mickey was actually curious.

“Cuz he’s all Mr. serious Columbia Grad student” Ian explained. 

“Damn well cheers to you man.” Mickey said lifting his glass in salute. 

“Fuck both of you, just cuz I got to a fancy ass school that gives me money to attend doesn’t mean I like all that lame fancy shit” Lip said downing the rest of his drink when his phone buzzed. 

“Booty text” Ian asked with a smile. 

“Fuck you, so you good if I take off” Lip asked Ian as he grabbed his coat.

“Ya i’m good, remember no glove no love big brother” Ian said.

“You’re an idiot, hey Mickey thanks for the drinks man” Lip said before unlocking the door and taking off. 

“So you ready to go or do you have more shit to take care of in the back” Ian asked as he grabbed his coat. 

“Nah i'm done, let’s get out of here” Mickey grabbed his coat before turning off the lights as the two walked out of the bar.

“Hey you hungry, cuz i’m pretty much on those eggs from earlier today” 

“Yeah i'm starving, the diner around the corner isn't too shitty” Mickey said.

“Cool lets go” Ian agreed.

They got to the diner and took a seat in the corner booth. The place was pretty much empty except for two people sitting at the counter. An older man brought over two waters and a couple of menus. 

“You guys want any coffee” he asked them.

“Nah i'm good” Mickey answered and Ian said the same.

“Ill just have the waffles” Ian ordered without even looking at the menu. Mickey looked surprised, but order himself a burger and the waiter walked away. 

“Waffles seriously how old are you” Mickey laughed at his order.

“What waffles are the shit, what kind of grumpy ass are you that you don’t like waffles”Ian looked at him appalled. 

“Whatever man” he said still smiling. “So you brother seems cool” he added.

“Eh he’s not too bad” 

“Columbia huh, what you guys all brainiac's in your family” Mickey asked curious. 

“Fuck no, hes the first Gallagher to go to college. He was always weirdly smart, it just clicked for him” Ian explained. 

“Oh wow crazy, how about you any college” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, uh I was a Marine, but I fucked up my knee during my 2nd deployment so no more marines. But they were paying for school so I figured why the fuck not” Ian said like it was no big deal, but Mickey could tell it wasn’t something he liked talking about. 

“How about you” Ian asked changing the subject away from him.

“Haha college, nah man I didn’t even finish high school. I ended up getting my GED the last time I was in juvie. I had nothing better to do and they said it would get me off quicker so I took it and passed. But that’s about all the school I was really into. 

“Well damn Mickey, you haven’t done too bad for yourself” Ian said impressed. 

Mickey was surprised people usually got weird when he mentioned juvie, but Ian didn’t even flinch. Mickey couldn’t help but smile. ‘Fuck he was totally screwed’ he thought to himself.

They finished up and Ian paid insisting since Mickey bought him drinks.

They argued the whole way back to Mickey’s house about Segal and Van dam neither one giving in to the other as they shared a cigarette. When they got to Mickey’s, all the weird nerves from the night before were gone, but there was a different kind of energy. Mickey couldn’t explain what he was feeling, but it was an odd sort of excitement and that was strange because he wasn’t usually into repeats. That's how things got messy. 

They both took off their coats and Mickey was still close to the door. He didn’t know what to do, he was drunk the last time so it was simpler. He was stone cold sober, they both were. 

“Come here” Ian spoke and Mickey did everything in his power not to groan at the sexy plea.

Mickey grabbed the back of his head and obeyed the instructions. Once he was close Ian sat on the couch and pulled Mickey to sit on top of him. He grabbed onto Mickey’s ass and squeezed hard, the pain felt amazing to Mickey. 

“Fuck you feel good” Ian breathed out as he starting kissing Mickey’s neck.

“You know I’ve been hard all night, just thinking about you” he admitted as he devoured Mickey’s neck relishing in his scent.

“Uhh me too. Fuck” Mickey said as he groaned down into Ian crotch, both boys were hard as fuck at that point. 

They frantically undressed before Ian flipped Mickey onto his back. He reached for a condom from his pants and slipped it on quickly before shoving his cock hard into Mickey. They fucked at a frantic pace, Mickey couldn’t stop from yelling out in ecstasy. They both came hard spectacularly and Ian collapsed on top of Mickey on the couch. They stayed laying like that hot and sweaty covered in cum for while before Mickey spoke.

“How did you fuck up knee Mickey whispered out into the quiet apartment. He felt Ian tense up so he caressed his back soothingly to ease the red head. 

“Our unit came under fire during a routine check. There was a kid in our unit he had just been deployed two weeks prior. He was only 18 scared out of his mind. He was caught between fire when he got shot in the arm. It wasn’t fatal or anything but he panicked, so I went after him when the threw a grenade. They blew both of legs off from the knee down, he was screaming from the pain. I threw him on my back and dragged him towards the truck to get the fuck out of their when they shot me in the knee and shattered my kneecap. Two surgeries later I was told I couldn’t do active duty every again.” Ian finished speaking and mickey held onto him tighter. 

What happened to the kid, did he make it? Mickey asked.

“No he bled out by the time we got him to the medics” Ian said.

Mickey didn’t know what to say so he wrapped his legs around him and held on tight. Ian put his face to Mickey’s neck and breathed deeply. 

“let’s go to my bed before we fall asleep here” Mickey suggested. 

“You sure were a fucking mess” Ian said getting up. 

“Shower it is then” Mickey said leading him towards the bathroom. 

They took longer than necessary in the shower making out and groping each other.

“Mmmhhh showering alone is going to suck after this” Ian said as Mickey sucked a hickey onto his neck. 

“Yeah well your really gonna hate them after this” Mickey smirked before falling to his knees before sucking Ian down at once. 

“OH FUCK” Ian groaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 4am Ian’s phone rang and both boys woke up.

“What the fuck Lip” Ian complained. 

“Sorry man, but i’m outside the bar from earlier and I need the key to your place” Mickey heard lip say through the phone.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, hold on I’m coming” Ian said and hung up.

He got out of bed naked and grabbed his keys on the table. He took his apartment key off and started walking to the door when Mickey spoke. 

“Hey put my fucking coat on so your junks not hanging in the street” Mickey said and Ian nodded gratefully not fully awake or aware of his nakedness. 

He listened as Ian barreled down the stairs and cussed his brother out some more. He heard Lip apologies, before the footsteps climbed back up. He walked back in took off the coat and climbed back into bed with Mickey.

“Sorry, he’s so fucking stupid” Ian complained again.

“Its fine” Mickey said.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him close to his body before relaxing.

 

“He doesn’t care that you’re here with me” Mickey spoke so quietly Ian almost didn’t hear him.

“No, he wanted to meet you. I guess I was talking about you all day without realizing so when the frat thing went south he insisted on meeting the mystery man” Ian said shyly.

“Well damn wish I was more impressive, he must of been disappointed.” Mickey said trying to sound like he was joking, but his voice betrayed him.

“Hey bullshit you’re plenty impressive. I mean fuck look at you you're gorgeous and you have a great job” Ian said seriously. 

“Whatever” Mickey was getting uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to compliments. Luckily Ian dropped it.

“No but i’m usually not like this about guys, so he was just excited that I was so excited about you. I was actually freaked when we walked in because I didn’t know if you even wanted to see me so soon after we hooked up.”

“I didnt either, but then I saw you when you walked in and my dick got hard so that was a good sign. I usually can control myself better, but you have a way of bypassing my brain and talking straight to my dick. Its actually annoying as fuck, could you maybe stop.”

“Uhh no me and you dick are very good friends, so you’re shit out of luck. Now can we sleep so I have enough energy to fuck you in the morning before I have to go to work.” Ian pleaded tired from all the activity of the night. 

“Yeah i’m exhausted” Mickey said before they both fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, but life has a way of getting in the way. Hope you all like it, i'll try and update soon.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a Sunday and Mickey was pissed off. He was currently in the cellar of the bar doing inventory on a day that he was supposed to be off.

“Hey Mick, how’s it goin” Louis the bar owner called to the clearly pissed off bar manager.

Louis had been surprised when Mickey had shown up at the crack of dawn claiming he was going to do inventory. Not that Mickey having an attitude was anything new, but as of late the misunderstood boy had been in dare he say a happy mood.

Louis had come back from visiting his daughter to a changed Mickey Milkovich. The boy that he had come to think of as a son was a malcontent gruff guy who drank too much, smoked too much, and worked too much. Louis would have to literally kick him out once a week just so he would take a day off. But something had happened while he was away, because out of the blue Mickey had come to him and asked if he could switch his day off from Tuesday to Sunday. Louis had stared at Mickey like he’d grown an extra head before quickly agreeing.

Louis presumed that a girl was involved. Because it had been a whole month of happy Mickey and only sex could change someone so drastically out of nowhere. So when Mickey had walked in clearly distraught, Louis had decided not to question him on his sudden need to do inventory. Only Mickey had taken to yelling at his staff and snapping at customers every 10 min so Louis had banished him to the cellar; he’d taken to checking on him every couple of hours..

“It’s fine” Mickey barked, but Louis didn’t take it personally.

“Good, that’s good”

“Look i’m busy, what do you want” Mickey asked.

“There's a guy at the bar asking for you, should I tell him to come back since you're so busy” Louis asked about ready to snap right back when Mickey’s head shot up in surprise.

“Who is it” Mickey asked tentatively.

“How that fuck should I know, never seen him before” Louis barked trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with Mickey.

Mickey put his clipboard down and walked out of the cellar into the bar. Louis followed behind him.

“Hi Mickey”

Mickey was both surprised and disappointed by the visitor.

“Uh hey lip” Mickey greeted tentatively.

“Hey, everything alright” Louis interrupted worried that this was not going to end well from the shocked look on Mickey’s face.

“Yah Louis it’s all good” Mickey said waving him away. Louis still worried, didn’t go far.

“Sorry to bother you at work” Lip apologized.

“It’s fine what’s up” Mickey was trying to not sound worried, but from the look on Lips face something was wrong.

 

“Um have you seen or talked to Ian today” Lip asked.

“No” Mickey said annoyed.

“Look this is important, I know he stayed with you last night. Just tell me where he is, you’re not doing him any favors covering for him.” Lip yelled, completely losing his cool.

Before Mickey could say anything both Louie and the bartender Dallas rushed over to where Mickey and Lip were standing.

“It’s times to go” Louis grabbed Lips arm and started to pull him towards the door. Mickey was surprised by the quick action so it took him a minute to snap out of it.

“Louis stop! Let him go, he’s cool” Mickey demanded pushing Louis arm off of Lip.

“Oh sorry man, I just didn’t want any trouble” Louis apologized.

“No its my bad, I didn’t mean to yell” Lips said quickly.

Mickey pulled out his phone “Here let me try and call him” he said as he scrolled and clicked on Ian’s name. The phone rang four times, but it felt like forever with the way Lip was staring at him. Relief flooded his body when the voice on the other end picked up.

 

_“Mickeeeyyyy”_

_“Uh hey”_

_“What’s uppp” Ian was yelling into the phone. Quickly the relief that Mickey felt when Ian first answered the phone was replaced with worry. Something was wrong._

_“Where are you, Ian” MIckey asked sternly._

_“Um I don’t know at some party” Ian said. He was fucked up, but it was different he sounded way off._

_“Um can you tell me where it is and i’ll come get you” Mickey tried to sound calm, but his voice was coming out frantic. He heard Ian ask someone what the address was._

_“Nobody knows the address maybe there isn’t one” Ian laughed._

_“Look Ian why don’t you go out and grab a cab and just come here” Mickey suggested._

_“Why would I leave the party it’s really fun”_

_“Uhhh cuz...I’m having a party and you’re missing out” he said on the spot._

_“You didn’t tell me about a party.” Ian said suspiciously._

_“You left before I could tell you” Mickey fired back quickly._

_“Oh yah. Okay i’m walking to the door. Oops my coat, hold on I have to get my jacket.” Ian said._

_“No you’re jackets here, you forgot it”_

_“Oh that was stupid. Okay I’m outside. Uhh no cabs out here let me walk around the corner” He explained._

_“Yahhhhh I found a cab… I’m in the cab now.” Ian said cheerfully._

_“What’s your address, the driver wants to know” Ian asked._

_“Just give the driver the phone and I’ll explain it to him”Mickey said relieved._

Mickey got off the phone. He looked at lip, who had a frightened expression.

“Why did you hang up” Lip complained.

“Because I need to think, plus the driver knows whats up he’s will bringing Ian here. Now what the fuck is going on?” Mickey asked.

“How did he sound” Lip ignored his question.

“Like he was fucked up”

“Okay, but like drunk fucked up” Lip asked hopefully.

“No….He sounded like he was on some shit” Mickey said.

 

“Fuck” Lip yelled, before storming out.

 

Mickey decided to give him a moment and turned to the bar where Louis was standing behind clearly listening to everything that had gone on.

“Whats going on Mick”

“I don’t fucking know, can I have a shot please before I lose my mind” Mickey said.

Louis passed him a shot of jack, and Mickey took it down in one gulp.

“Better” Louis asked, very worried.

“No, give me one more” he ordered. After drinking the second one, he finally looked at his boss.

“Who the fuck is Ian and why the fuck do you look like you’re about the jump out of your own skin from worry” Louis asked, looking straight into Mickey’s eyes. Before Mickey had to answer, lip walked back in.

“He’s here” He let Mickey know.

“Okay, let’s go” He said to Lip, only Lip shook his head.

“No, if he see’s me he might bolt. You need to take him upstairs” Lip explained.

 

“Why the fuck would he run from you” Now Mickey was confused.

“Because he’s high and when Ian’s high I’m the fucking enemy. Which is why he didn’t answer my calls. Look just take him upstairs and don’t let him leave till he sobers up. I’ll be back in the morning.” Lip explained.

“What if he bolts” Mickey asked feeling way in over his head.

“He won’t, you’re probably the only person he will listen too. Just trust me” Lip implored. With a nod Mickey walked passed him and outside where Ian was stumbling out of the cab.

 

“Mickkeeyyy” Ian shouted and threw his arms around him.

“Hey, you okay” Mickey grabbed him when he almost fell.

“Yah, I have to pay the driver” Ian ignored his question.

“I got it” Mickey pulled his wallet out and paid the driver before leading Ian to his door.

It was hard leading a fucked up Ian up his stairs because he was taller than Mickey so balance was totally off, but they finally got inside his apartment.

Mickey locked the door and kept his eyes on a stumbling Ian.

“Hey where’s the party” he asked as he threw himself on the couch.

“It’s a private party” Mickey played along with the lie.

“Umm that sounds sexy, come here and show me a good time” Ian giggled. The sound made Mickey nauseous. He stood in place and just stared at the redhead in front of him, deciding how he would handle this.

 

This wasn’t the first time Mickey had seen someone high. He was raised by two addicts, so seeing people fucked up wasn’t the problem. The problem was that everybody was a different person when they were high. And Mickey’s number one rule that he had learned early was that, when someone is high you run the fuck away.

Mickey started walking towards him, when he got close enough Ian grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the couch. Clearly high Ian was aggressive. He attacked Mickey’s mouth, until air became a problem and then he flipped Mickey onto his back and straddled him.

“You’re right a private party was a way better idea.” Ian panted. “But you know what would make this even better” Ian said.

“What?” Mickey asked back,out of breath.

Ian put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. Cocaine

Mickey felt like cold water was poured over his head. He grabbed the bag from Ian and pushed him away and stood up off the couch.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asked. And the smile on Ian's face vanished, he stumbled up to his feet and stepped into Mickey’s face.

“Give it back” he tried reaching for the bag but Mickey was faster.

“So what you can be even more tweaked out then you already are” Mickey said shoving the drugs into his pocket.

 

“I’m fine I can handle it, just give it back and i’ll leave” Ian said.

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on” Mickey yelled.

“Nothings going on, I’m just in the mood to party. God lighten up. Fuck!” Ian was exasperated.

“Bullshit! because I went to bed last night with Ian. Then I wake up and Ian’s gone, I’m confused because Ian was supposed to go with me to the gun range. So then I’m pissed and decide well fuck I might as well work, so there I am doing inventory for the last 8 hours when guess who walks in? Lip” Before Mickey could continue Ian interrupted.

“Lip came to see you, I’m fucking leaving” Ian tried to walk passed Mickey to the front door. Mickey pushed him down on the couch hard.

“Sit the fuck down, I’m not done” his voice was like ice and Ian didn't move.

“Where was I, oh yah Lip shows up fucking panicked which doesn't make sense. So I asked him what the fuck is going on and he is frantic about where the fuck Ian could possibly be. So now i’m a little worried, so I call Ian except he’s not the one who answers” Mickey explains.

“I did answer” Ian protest.

“Yah, but you’re not Ian” Mickey accused, and the redhead froze.

“Fine then I’ll leave” Ian’s voice comes out broken. Mickey couldn’t help but go to him.

 

“Look at me” He grabs Ian's face and lays his forehead against the redhead.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing here, but you’re scaring the shit out of me. I need you to tell me what wrong, so I can fix it” Mickey whispers the plea.

“You can’t fix me, I’m fucked.” Ian says as a tear runs down his face.

“Then we’ll be fucked together, because I’m not losing you. Okay?” Mickey pleaded.

They stood like that foreheads together, staring into each-others eyes for what felt like forever until Ian finally whispered.

“Okay”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week, i'm pretty surprised at myself. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cant wait to here all the feedback.

(Louis POV)

It had been hours since Mickey had disappeared up to his apartment with the unsteady redhead. Louis had tried to ask the Lip Kid as they watched the boys disappearing through the door, but as soon as they were out of site he bolted through the front door of the bar. 

Louis had decided that he would mind his own business, and give Mickey space to figure out whatever it was that he’d got mixed up in. But the bar was about closed and he could no longer distract himself from the worry. Mickey was self destructive and clearly he’d gotten mixed up with someone who was trouble; the parent part of him had overruled his level headed decision to butt out.

He thought a pretense was needed because Mickey tended to get irrational and angry when someone was all in his business. So Louis climbed the stairs with $40 worth of Chinese food from Mickey’s favorite place and quietly knocked on the door.

The door swung open with an annoyed looking Mickey standing on the other side. 

“Louis what’s up” Mickey looked surprised and uncomfortable with his bosses presents.

“I brought some food over, thought it might help to sober up your friend” Louis stepped into the apartment without being invited in. 

“Uhh thanks, but it’s not really a good time.” Mickey tried to sound calm, but failed.

“Look I just thought this would help, it’s not a big deal” Louis ignored Mickey’s clear need for him to leave.

Before Mickey lost complete patience with Louis a low voice called out his name. 

“Mick” the redhead was standing at the bedroom door, hair sticking up, pale face, and looking rough.

“Hey you okay”Mickey’s voice was full of concern, and Louis couldn’t help but stare at them as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

Before Ian answered, he noticed the older man standing in the middle of the living room. 

When Louis realized that neither boy was going to say anything he decides to start “Hi I’m Louis, I own the bar downstairs.” he introduces himself to the red head.

“Oh, I’m Ian it's nice to meet you” Ian answers clearly embarrassed to be meeting the man under these circumstances.

 

“So I brought some Chinese food, I’m sure you guys are hungry” Louis said as he walked to the kitchen to grab plates for the three of them. He discreetly watched the two boys, as they whispered amongst themselves.

Something about the way the boys interacted felt off to Louis, but he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was.

They all sat in awkward silence around the breakfast table, neither boy was talking so Louis took it upon himself to start passing around the cartons of chinese food. 

“So I got noodles, beef and broccoli, egg rolls and kung pao chicken” Louis said as he passed Ian and Mickey a plate.

“It looks great” Ian said with a shy smile. “Thanks” Louis nods in acceptance as he pours some chicken in his plate before passing it to Ian.

“He can’t he’s allergic to peanuts” Mickey speaks for the first time since they all sat down.

 

“Oh okay, here you can have the beef” Louis switches and hands over the carton to Ian. Surprised that Mickey would know something like that about the red head. He doesn't say anything though; just watches closely as Mickey and Ian sit next to each other passing hot sauce and food to one another. He’s missing something and after the quiet becomes too much he starts asking questions.

 

“So how do you guys know each other, is Ian from back home in Chicago.” Louis asks the thing he’s been dying to ask since all this happened. 

“No he’s from Jersey” Mickey answered, clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh, so how do you know each other then” Louis wasn’t letting up. 

“We met in the bar, while you were on vacation” Mickey forced the words out, like it was pure torture. 

“Oh” now Louis was even more confused, that had been a little over a month ago. These two seemed a lot closer than two people that just met.

 

“I saved his ass, by helping behind the bar one night” Ian smiled and the words surprised Louis, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Oh yah, what you couldn't handle me being gone a week. You needed a customer saving your ass” Louis joked hoping to loosen Mickey up a bit.

“Fuck off, it was the night your friends stupid as nephew was bartending. The fucker didn’t even know how to make a whiskey sour. We were getting worked cuz the damn med school had just finished finals. It was a Wednesday night and we were at capacity at 9pm. I was trying to make sure Roger the regular didn’t come in cuz I couldn't deal with his shit. I come back and this asshole is behind my bar making a drink for some douche bag. Anyway he ended up not sucking and he helped me out that night. 

 

“Hey i’m a kickass bartender” Ian said pretending to be offended. Mickey flipped him off before digging back into his food. Louis watched the two trying to hide their smiles and everything came crashing down on him all at once. Was he actually seeing what he thought he was seeing, were they flirting. 

“So are you bartender then Ian” Louis asked.

“Uh no. I’m a physical therapist, but I bartended while I went to school in Jersey” Ian answered.

“He’s an ex Jarhead” Mickey chimed in, and Louis watched as Ian stiffened up at Mickey’s words.

“Oh no shit, my dad was a vet” Louis explained. “What were you army” He asked. 

“No Marine” Ian said his voice strained and Mickey took his focus away from his plate and stared at Ian. He looked worried. 

“Wow, how long you serve” Louis kept on asking his questions.

“Uh 7 years, but I got injured during my second deployment. I shattered my kneecap and then I was done” Ian answered.

“Oh man, that sucks” Louis said realizing it was a difficult subject. Before he could ask anything else Ian stood up.

“Thanks for dinner. It was nice meeting you, but I’m kinda tired so I’m going to crash” Ian said politely. 

“You okay?” Mickey asked worried before Louis could speak.

“Yeah I’m good Mick, just tired” He reassured Mickey before turning to Louis. “Good Night” He said before walking into Mickey’s room.

Louis could tell that Mickey was ready for him to leave, but he wasn’t going anywhere until he got some answers.

“Sit, and finish eating; you haven't had anything all day” Louis said. Mickey snapped his head from his bedroom door back to Louis.

“Lou” he tried, but was cut off 

“I said sit down Mickey” Louis ordered.

“What the fuck Louis, I’m not hungry alright” Mickey yelled frustrated.

“Fine then just tell me what the fuck is going on” Louis yelled back tired of the bullshit.

“Nothing” 

“Don’t fuck around with me, who is that guy” Louis tried to keep his voice calm.

“He’s a friend” Mickey’s voice went quiet, and his eyes looked down full of shame. Louis felt sick; he shouldn’t of pushed, but he was worried. The silence overtook the apartment, Louis finally stood up and walked over to dark haired boy he cared for. 

He put his hand on Mickeys shoulder and spoke quietly. “I don’t care you know” Mickey’s head snapped up and the two stared at each other. Louis realized that Mickey wasn’t going to say anything. He squeezed his shoulder “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hope everything ends up okay with Ian” He made his way over to the door, but before he walked out Mickey finally spoke.

“Louis” the voice was full of pleading and fear. But nothing else came out.

“Take the day off tomorrow and take care of Ian. I can handle the bar” Louis ordered.

“Okay” Mickey’s voice was small, and he looked down as he spoke to Louis.

“Hey” he yelled wanting the boys eyes on him. When Mickey looked up tentatively, Louis gave him a soft smile.

“It’s the first Monday of the month, so I expect you to be over for spaghetti and meatballs” Mickey blinked in surprised. 

“Oh and bring Ian, so I can get to know him” Louis said pausing at the door till Mickey whispered “Okay yeah” before walking out and closing the door.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think anyone was still reading this story, but after I got a few comments I realized I have a bunch of chapters written that I never posted. So hope you enjoy it and ill continue posting.
> 
> TX

It was 10am and Mickey was currently in the kitchen making Ian and him some breakfast while Ian took a shower. Mickey was exhausted he really hadn’t slept much the night before. After Louis had left Mickey had sat frozen where he was going over and over in his head Louis exact words.

‘I don’t care you know’ did he mean he didn’t care what was going on or that he didn’t care that Mickey was gay. It had driven him crazy all night chasing sleep away even though Mickey had been exhausted. Beyond just the Louis situation, there was still everything with Ian. Mickey was still in the dark about what the fuck was going on. Ian had been really out of it coming down from all the shit he had taken and so he had slept for most of the time.

The whole thing was freaking him out, because Mickey hadn’t signed up for all this. They had just been fucking and without realizing it had just become the regular thing where after work they would fuck and it was late so Ian would just crash. Everything was so easy with them, that Mickey hadn’t noticed that they were practically living together. 

He had been up at 7am not able to lay in bed staring at the ceiling any longer. Plus Ian was draped all over him and the redhead was like a heatbox in the morning. So he had gently gotten out of bed and went to take a shower, he thought it would help his headache. Upon entering his bathroom it was like all of a sudden his eyes were open. There was an extra toothbrush next to his and blue towel hanging on the door next to his brown one. After the shower that really didn’t help relax him at all, he’d walked back into his room to find Ian staring at him from the bed. And all his uneasiness of Ian practically being moved in had left and he was just focused on the redhead who looked pale and worn out. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said.

“Good morning” Ian’s voice came out horse.

“You feelin better” Mickey asked trying to make it sound casual like he wasn’t worried.

“A little, I’m hungry though” Ian said sitting up.

“Go shower, and I’ll make breakfast” Mickey pulled on some boxers and grabbed a black wife beater as he spoke with his back to Ian.

“Hmm, can you make eggs” Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey stomach, and kissed him softly on his back. 

“Yah, I think we have some in the fridge” Mickey said as Ian kissed his way up to his neck and turned his head before giving him a loud smacking kiss on his cheek.

“Fuck off and shower” Mickey squirmed out of his touch, and Ian laughed. The sound made Mickey feel all warm in his chest. 

 

‘He really was fucked’ Mickey said thinking back to their conversation, as he cooked Ian and himself eggs and bacon. 

Ian was out of the shower and dressed by the time breakfast was on the table. 

“You want coffee or orange gatorade” Mickey asked as Ian walked out of the bedroom.

“Gatorade, I don’t really feel up to having caffeine right now” Ian answered as he sat down on the table.

Both boys sat quietly as they ate the mountain of eggs that Mickey had made for them. When a knock sounded from the door. Ian’s head snapped up and he looked uneasy. Mickey stood up and open the door to find Lip standing with a white paper bag in his hands. As soon as Ian saw his brother his eyes went to the floor.

“Hey good morning” Lip greeted both of them as he stepped into the apartment.

 

“Hi man, you hungry” Mickey asked not knowing what else there was to say.

“Yah I could eat” Lip answered taking a seat at the table, while Mickey grabbed an extra plate and cup.

“Thanks” Lip said as he spooned eggs onto a plate.

“You okay” Lip finally directed at a very quiet Ian.

"Yeah I'm good" Ian said in a low voice.

The quiet was awkward and it was making Mickey uncomfortable, he could feel the anxiety rolling off of Ian's body and that wasn't helping. Once they all finished eating Lip grabbed the bag he had brought and pulled out a pill bottle. 

"Here I brought you your meds" Lip said casually. Mickey watched Ian's body stiffen and he stood up. 

"I don't need it" he said full of anger. 

"Sit down Ian" Lips tone was calm. Ian stared at his brother and Mickey thought there was going to be a fight any moment. But Ian just took a deep breath and sat down. 

"We had a deal Ian, you could be off the meds as long as you were in control." Mickey was lost, it felt like he shouldn't be listening on the conversation. But the way Ian looked, Mickey felt like he needed to be there to protect him. 

"I know, but I'm okay. Yesterday was a mistake, I just had some stuff happen with David and I just lost myself. I'm okay now I came down and I'm really fine." Ian sounded like he was begging.

Lip sighed "Fine then, come stay with me for a while and we can see how it goes" Lip said as a compromise. 

"Lip I'm not going all the way to your place at Columbia, how will I get to work" Ian argued. 

"Oh please your manager Steve has such a hard on for you. You could get a couple of weeks off for personal shit" Lip wasn't budging. 

Mickey hadn't said a word, but when he heard a couple of weeks of Ian being away he couldn't stay quiet any longer. 

"He can stay with me" Mickey said. Both brothers stared at him. 

"No I can take care of him" Lip dismissed him. Ian just stared into Mickey’s eyes, the moment was palpable between the two. 

"Lip, I'm good here with Mickey" Ian's voice was stronger. 

"He doesn't even know what the hell you're going through. How is he supposed to handle you if you start getting out of hand" Lip was annoyed and uncomfortable with this new suggestion. 

"I know you're just trying to take care of me, but you have to let me do this my way" Ian tried to reason.. 

"Ian last time I let you do it your way, you were living in an abandon building strung out on so much shit. I almost lost you, that's not ever happening again." Lip yelled, and Ian’s entire demeanor changed from strong to broken. 

Mickey had enough.

“Hey” Mickey called out to Ian, who looked ashamed of himself. When Ian looked up towards Mickey he spoke again.

“Go put on some clothes, and we’ll go pick up your shit from your apartment” Mickey spoke with authority. Ian face broke out in a megawatt smile before walking into the bedroom.

“What are you doing” Lip snapped at him as soon Ian was out of the room.

“Helping him, what does it look like” Mickey shot back.

“Look asshole, it’s been a month. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, and I’m not going to trust you to take care of my brother because you think he’s a good lay” Lip got in his face.

“Hey fuck you. So he slipped and used, I’m not going to let you make him feel like shit.” Mickey growled.

 

“You think this is about him using. you’re so out of your depth. He’s not staying here with you, i’m taking him home with me.” 

“Try me bitch, and you will see just what the fuck it means to be southside” Mickey was so close to hitting Lip, it was going to get ugly.

Lip noticed the rage boiling over in Mickey that he thought better and stepped back. 

“Look I get it you care about him, but you don’t know how to help him. He isn’t some junkie, that if you keep him clean he will be okay. He’s” before he could continue, Ian walked in and Lip shut his mouth. 

“No Lip, why did you stop tell him. My dirty little secret, I know you want to so that he’ll disappear and I’ll be alone again. I mean David left after he found out, so Mickey will too. I mean you should leave Mick, you don’t deserve for me to fuck up your life.” Ian’s voice was cold as he spoke.

“Stop talking shit, I’m not going anywhere” Mickey said frustrated.

“Yes you will, why would you stay I’m fucked in the head” Ian yelled.

“You’re not fucked in the head, you’re bi-polar Ian. It’s not your fault, and you’re not a victim. We just have to level you out and then you will be fine” Lip said grabbing onto Ian to make him believe his words.

Mickey stood frozen, watching his redhead falling apart. Bi-polar, he had heard of it before. He didn’t really know anyone like that though. Ian didn’t seem crazy, he seemed way more normal than Mickey ever was. He knew he should probably just let Ian leave with his brother, he didn’t know if he was ready for all of this. It was too late though Ian was in his blood, and he knew he couldn’t walk away anymore. 

“Ian” Mickey called out to the redhead. He slowly lifted his head towards Mickey. “Come here” His voice was strong, much stronger than he felt at the moment. But Mickey needed to be strong, because Ian was fragile at the moment. Ian pulled away from Lip and slowly walked to Mickey, his green eyes filled with uncertainty. 

“Look at me” Mickey ordered. Ian’s eyes lifted to look at Mickey.

“I don’t know shit about being bipolar and I’m shit at emotional crap, but I want you here” Mickey said quietly. They didn’t break eye contact.

“I want to be here too” Ian finally spoke, and Mickey felt relief. 

“Okay then let’s go grab your stuff” Mickey smiled for the first time that morning. 

“Fine, I know when to give up.” Lip broke their bubble.

“Lip, I promise I’m okay and if i’m not feeling okay i’ll go see Dr. T to see if I need to go back on the meds” Ian appeased.

“Okay i’m calling you everyday, to make sure you’re doing okay.” Lip said seriously and then turned to Mickey “And you make sure, he doesn’t use or drink for a while. If anything happens to him you will regret it” He threatened before grabbing his coat and walking to the door. Ian followed and grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug.

“Thanks Lip, I love you” he whispered, grateful for his brother. 

“I love you to, asshole” he said affectionately before releasing his brother and leaving.

 

“Come on, I’ll borrow Louis truck so we can get all your stuff” Mickey said as he zipped up his jeans and grabbed his keys.

“It’s okay, Lips gone so I don’t have to move in” Ian said.

“Why, don’t you want to” Mickey voice broke. 

“No I do, but it’s not fair to you. I mean I feel fine right now, but sometimes it gets bad and I can’t always control it.” Ian’s said.

 

“Look, I’m not some flowers and candy guy, who talks about feelings or even knows what the fuck it is we’re about to try here. And trust me I’m probably way more messed up then you can ever be, maybe one day i’ll even tell you all the fucked up shit about me. But I know one thing, the only time I haven't hated being fag in my life is this last month, and I don’t want to lose that.” Mickey whispered the last part, putting it all out there for Ian.

Ian walked up to Mickey and kissed him fast and hard, pouring all his feelings out. Mickey held onto him hard until they practically melted into each other. 

Clothes started flying as they stumbled into the bedroom. They fucked slowly, face to face for the first time. It was the most intense thing Mickey had ever done and he knew that no matter what was in store next he was all in.


	9. Chapter 9

They layed in bed naked and spent, passing a cigarette back and forth. Neither had spoken for a while, surrounded by quiet and it was making Mickey uneasy. It was weird because usually Mickey craved the quiet, talking made him antsy. But he had gotten used to how chatty Ian was, so he knew the quiet meant something was bothering the redhead and it was heady to be that in tune with someone else. He couldn’t stand the silence anymore, so he broke it.

“Who’s David?” Mickey felt Ian freeze next to him. Ian didn’t say anything for a while, but Mickey waited knowing he would answer when he was ready.

“David was my ex-boyfriend” He finally answered.

“That’s all, because you don’t seem like someone who would lose it over just some ex” Mickey fired back, not willing to leave it just there. If they were going to do this, Mickey needed to know why some guy could make Ian completely lose his shit.

“Mickey its a really long sad story, it doesn’t matter anymore its over” Ian turns away from Mickey, and sucks in a trembling breath.

Mickey takes a deep breath before turning towards Ian and wrapping his arm gently around him. The move is foreign to Mickey, but he knows Ian needs the comfort and fuck if he’s not trying. He kisses him on the shoulder and waits for Ian’s words.

“We met when I was 16, he was a rich kid who got kicked out of his neighborhood school. Bad boy rich kid with too much money who liked to party way too much, so of course he found me. We fucked a lot and somehow I convinced myself that we were meant to be and that I would save him. I was a dumb mother fucker.” Ian berated himself, his tone full of self loathing.

“Is that when you started using with him” Mickey asked quietly.

“No, back then I was driven. I was going to be a Marine, so I was pretty clean. The using started after I came back injured. It was hard going from being in a regiment for 7 years as a Marine to all of a sudden having no purpose, I didn’t cope well.” His voice sounded hollow, Mickey held on to him tighter for comfort.

“We had been off and on while I was deployed, But he came to get me out of the hospital and I went to stay with him instead of going home to my family. We partied a lot, and I started using coke and things got really hazy for a while. I started dancing at this gay club in Jersey as a go go dancer, which was the worse place for me. Erratic hours, with a lot of free drugs it was bad. I was doing god knows what with strangers, while I was tweaked out of my mind. Things with David got really bad, I came home one night and I was coming down from whatever the fuck I was on and he was sitting on the table shooting up heroin with some shady guy. I flipped the fuck out, beat the shit out of the guy. David told me to get out, so I packed my bag and got the fuck out of there.” Ian took a deep breath and slowly turned around towards Mickey, he had silent tears running down his cheek. Mickey wiped them away, and kissed his lips gently

“So how did you get from there to here” Mickey asked.

 

“I was living in an abandoned house that some guy from the club told me about, I was all over the place taking something to get up and then smoking weed to get back down. I was there about a month before Lip found me. He took me to the VA clinic to detox, and thats where the psychiatrist diagnosed me as bipolar. It took a while for me to be okay with it all, and even longer till they found the right meds to level me out. I stayed at the clinic for about 3 months before I was ready to go home. I started getting my shit together, enrolled in college and got my degree in Kinesiology. Last year, my doc suggested I get off my meds. I had been taking smaller and smaller doses and I had found a good rhythm, so I got off them and i've been really good.” Ian said with a smile before dipping in and giving Mickey a small peck.

 

“So what happened, why did you lose it all of a sudden” Mickey finally asked the question he had been waiting to ask.

 

“I’ve been clean for 3 years, and my lifes on track. But every once in a while David would call me for help, either he needed a ride or money. And I would drop whatever the fuck I was doing or whoever I was with and go help him. He called me friday night, it was like 5 in the morning” He paused his voice thick trying to fight the tears from falling.

“You were sound asleep, I didn’t want to wake you because you were exhausted. It had been a busy night at the bar, so I got out of bed and went to talk to him in the living room. He asked me to come and party with him, I told him I couldn’t. He started talking about the past and how he missed me, how he needed me. Just to come and he promised he would get clean, that we could be together again. I didn’t even care, I just wanted to be back in bed with you. I was cold and told him I was done with all of his bullshit and for him to lose my number. I hung up, I slid back into bed and its like you knew I was gone because you wrapped an arm around me tightly and I fell asleep without a second thought.” His voice shuttered.

“Ian, it’s not your job to rescue him” Mickey said, but Ian didn’t seem to hear him.

“His sister called me sunday morning, he od'd and died” 

 

“Jesus Ian, I’m sorry” Mickey said as he wrapped his arms tight around him. He felt the tears on his bare chest.

“Hey, listen to me this isn’t your fault. You can’t save an addict, they can only save themselves” Mickey tried to get through to Ian.

“You don’t know that, If I had gone he might still be alive” Ian said.

“It doesn’t work that way Ian, and I do know. Both my parents were addicts, until I walked into the bathroom to find my mom dead. She still had the needle in her arm. I was 12 then, so I did the what if I came straight home from school instead of fucking around at the park. But it wasn’t on me and this isn’t on you. Do you hear me” Mickey voice rose. His eyes never leaving Ian’s.

“I know, it’s just hard. But i’m dealing, it helps that you’re with me” he whispered, wiping away the tears.

“Look you don’t have to be strong with me, but you gotta promise me one thing” Mickey asked.

“What” Ian waiting.

“Don’t disappear on me, if you want out I’ll deal but just tell me before you go” Mickey whispered.

“Okay, but same goes for you. If all this is too much just tell me” Ian said. 

They kissed the intensity thick between them before Mickey pulled away.

Mickey got out of bed “Come on, lets go get your shit.” Ian followed suit and they got dressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They burst into Mickey’s apartment holding a box each and arguing.

“I’m not a robot, fuck you Mick” Ian yelled out, trying to sound indignant but was failing.

“Dude, it took you less than 2 hours to pack up all you’re shit. All thats left is your mattress, only monks and robots live like that” Mickey said while laughing at the red heads annoyed face.

“I told you I just moved their 3 months ago, plus I was a Marine I lived out of a duffle bag for 7 years. It’s a habit thing” Ian explained putting the box in his hand down in the corner. 

“Yah whatever you say, firecrotch” Mickey winked while placing the box next to the one Ian had put down.

“Shut up and help me get the last two boxes” Ian barked out, to a still laughing Mickey.

Once everything was inside the apartment, both boys sat on the couch watching tv.

“So what do you feel like having for dinner” Ian asked as they watched a family guy episode.

“Oh shit, it’s dinner at Louis and Gina’s tonight. We do it once a month” Mickey remembered panicked.

“Oh okay, that’s fine i’ll just have the leftover Chinese food in the fridge” Ian said.

“Uh no, Louis invited you to come too. Unless you’re not up for it then don’t worry about it” Mickey said 

“Oh, I thought you weren’t out to them” Ian said surprised.

“I wasn’t, i’m not sure I think he knows.” Mickey was confused by it still

“What do you mean, did I do something” Ian wondered worried.

“No, he just acted like he knew. It doesn’t matter,i’ll deal with whatever happens. So you in for spaghetti and meatballs” Mickey dismissed it, decided that not thinking about it was the way to go.

“Yeah, sounds good” Ian said, with a huge grin.

“Alright then let’s go” Mickey said getting up.

“Wait, let me change. I’m all sweaty” Ian walked quickly towards the bedroom.

“Fine GI Jane, but hurry up. Louis gets pissy if the food gets cold” Mickey yelled at the retreating red head.


	10. Chapter 10

They made the 3 block walk to Louis and Gina’s in relative silence. Mickey kept a quick pace, his nerves showing through to Ian as he smoked his cigarette. 

“You okay” Ian finally asked.

“Yeah, i’m good” Mickey answered, before stopping abruptly in front of a brick building. Mickey paused and finished off his cigarette as Ian stared at him. 

“Stop staring” Mickey said gruffly.

Ian laughed “Sorry I just don’t want to miss it, when you jump out of your own skin” 

“Fuck off, I’m preparing myself for Gina” Mickey said.

“Why what’s wrong with her” Ian asked curiously.

“Nothing she just get’s all excited when I come around. Its a lot to take, she gets all touchy. Plus if Louis told her about you, she going to be downright unbearable” Mickey groaned just realizing that fact.

“Oh relax, plus I’m great with teenage girls. Dont worry about it” Ian said confidently. 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the redhead and rung the bell to the building. A second later the buzzer went off and both boys walked inside. Mickey led him to the stairs and they made the climb to the fourth floor. Once they got to the landing Mickey weaved through hallways until they got to apartment 423 and knocked roughly. 

It took a second before the door whipped open and a beautiful curly haired brunette with a smile stood in front of them.

“Hey loser, took you long enough” Gina said with a big smile.

“Sorry, I got busy” Mickey answered walking past her.

“Hi I’m Gina” The girl greeted Ian.

“Hey, I’m Ian” he said politely.

“Hey what took you so long, the food's getting cold” Louis voice yelled from the kitchen.

“Relax, we’re here” Mickey yelled back.

Gina rolled their eyes. “Hey we have a guest, how about you two behave” Gina snapped at them.

“Hi Ian, glad you could make it” Louis said carrying a big bowl of spaghetti.

“Thanks for having me” he greeted back.

“Is beer good for you two” Gina asked.

“Uh no, you got any soda” Mickey answered quickly.

“Since when don’t you have a beer” Gina was confused.

“Not in the mood” Mickey dismissed.

“Alright two sodas coming up” Gina said.

When both Louis and Gina were preoccupied Ian spoke quietly

“You can drink,I’m good” Ian tried to assure him.

“Nah, i’m fine” Mickey dismissed his words.

“MMhmm yeah you are” Ian said suggestively.

“I’ll kill you” Mickey said flustered and Ian laughed.

They all sat down on the table as Gina spooned portions of spaghetti on plates and passed them around. Ian went to put some in his mouth.

“Oh hey we haven't said grace yet” Louis berated Ian.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize” Ian was embarrassed.

“That means you get to lead the prayer, now” Gina followed.

“I don’t know how” Ian looked around the table nervous.

“Their fucking with you” Mickey broke out laughing, not being able to keep a straight face.

“Oh man you guys suck” Ian laughed.

The remainder of dinner went by fine. Gina was the main source of the conversation asking questions and telling funny stories before direct her attention on Ian.

“So Ian, do you have a girlfriend” Gina asked out of nowhere smiling at him.

Ian smiled “Uh no. No girlfriend” Mickey looked to Gina to see her cheeks flush, at Ian’s answer ‘Fuck this was not good’.he thought to himself before looking at Louis to see the older man fighting hard not to burst out laughing.

“How about you, do you have a boyfriend” Ian asked back.

“No, I hadn’t found anyone worth the time. But now who knows” She said boldly.

“Jesus” Mickey couldn’t keep quiet.

“What” Gina said, trying to play it off. But her slightly red cheeks was a dead give away.

“Nothing, can I have more spaghetti” he changed the subject. When they finished dinner Gina got up and started taking the plates away.

 

“Hey ass help me clear the table” Gina ordered Mickey.

“Ill help you” Ian volunteered.

“You really Mickey’s friend, because you’re all sweet and have manners” Gina questioned him loudly making sure Mickey could hear.

“Yea I am. My parents never hugged me, so I make bad life decisions” Ian answered seriously, and gina laughed.

“I like him” she told Mickey.

“Fuck you both” Mickey snapped before grabbing a smoke and walking out to the balcony. Leave it to Ian to bond with Gina instantly.

It took about two minutes before Mickey heard the balcony door slide back open. He stood still knowing it was Louis coming out to talk. Mickey had been expecting a talk to come at some point, but he still felt unprepared.

“Hey you got another” Louis asked for a cigarette.

“Yeah, but their menthol's. I ran out and these are Ian’s” Mickey informed him, handing one over. 

They stood silent, neither one say anything for a while when laughter from inside broke the moment.

“Gina seems to like him, so that’s always a good sign” Louis finally spoke.

“You sure about that, she liked me straight away too and I’m really no good” Mickey said.

“Nah, you just act like a shit” Louis smiled.

“So you ever gonna tell me, or we gonna pretend like nothings going on” Louis voice got serious.

“Pretending sounds pretty good to me” Mickey said. 

“Cut the bullshit” Louis snapped.

“Alright fuck, what do you want me to say” Mickey was defeated.

“I’m just trying to figure out if I've gone crazy with what I think is going on” Louis said leveling out his voice.

Mickey took a deep breath “You’re not crazy” he whispered, waiting for his reaction.

“Wow, why didn’t you say anything” Louis asked him. 

“What the fuck did you want me to say. Hey I did the drink order oh and I like guys” Mickey said frustrated.

Louis laughed “Might of made my day interesting if I heard that” 

“So is that why you left Chicago” Louis asked.

“Terry found out, so I had to get out of there” Mickey explained.

“I knew something was up, I come back and you’re all happy. I figured you got laid at first, but then you asked for sundays off. So I knew it was something more serious. Wasn’t expecting Ian though” Louis said, putting his hand on Mickeys shoulder trying to ease his nerves.

“You don’t care” It cost him to ask, but he needed to know.

“Why the fuck would I” Louis said, and relief rushed through Mickey’s body.

“So this thing with Ian the other day, should I be worried” Louis asked getting into protective mode.

“No um, his ex od’d so it was just a rough day. He’s good though” Mickey explained vaguely.

“That's rough the ex okay” 

“No he didn’t make it” Mickey said looking inside to see how Ian was doing. The redhead was laughing at something on the tv with Gina.

“Damn, I would get fucked up too.” Louis said in understanding.

“How about you, how are you” Louis wondered.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing” Mickey admitted.

“You’ll figure out, just sort of act normal and if he wants to talk about it just listen and don’t say much” Louis explained.

‘No, I mean I don’t know how to do this relationship shit.” Mickey said.

“So it’s getting serious” Louis asked him.

“Yah, uh he moved in with me today” Mickey admitted.

“Jesus, its only been a little over a month. Whats the rush” Louis said.

“We've been living together practically since the first time we hooked up. He hasn’t slept at home in a month, so we just made it official” before Louis could say anything Gina interrupted them

“I have ice cream, come inside” she yelled. before laughing at something Ian said.

“You do know that she is flirting with him don’t you. Good luck with that” Louis laughed at the situation. 

“Fuck me” Mickey groaned.

They walked inside with Louis still laughing at the interesting predicament. 

“What’s so funny dad” Gina asked suspiciously, looking between the two.

“Nothing just thought of something” Louis dismissed.

“You're weird. Anyway so I was thinking we could watch a movie, what you say you in Ian.” Gina asked the redhead hopefully.

“Um yeah if that’s cool with Mickey” Ian said unsure. 

“Fine, but no chick flicks” Mickey agreed reluctantly.

“I got the a bootleg of American Hustle, its in pretty good condition” Gina pulled out the dvd.

“Sweet I've been wanting to see that” Ian said excited. 

Ian sat down on the small sofa, and Mickey joined him while Gina put the movie in. 

“Hey Mick that’s my spot” Gina complained.

“Well tonight its mine” Mickey said. 

“Ugh you’re so annoying” She said before walking into the kitchen and putting popcorn in the microwave.

They were half way through the movie and Mickey was bored out of his mind, and the exhaustion from no sleep the night before was catching up to him. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, with the lights turned off. He looked to his side, and sure enough Ian had fallen asleep. His eyes fell to Louis who was also asleep on his recliner, the only one who was alert was Gina. She was pissed at him for taking her place, next to Ian. Mickey grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

“Hey you want more ice cream” He asked Gina as he walked to grab two bowls.

“Sure” she agreed, getting up and following after him.

He put the two bowls down on the table and sat across from her.

“You still pissed at me” He asked.

“Whatever, you’re an ass” The words lacked any venom.

“So what do you think of Ian” Mickey tried to sound casual, but he could tell from the way Gina stared at him that she wasn’t buying it.

“He’s cool, unlike you” She mocked him. 

“I thought I was your favorite person” Mickey repeated words she would tell him all the time.

“You’ve been replace by the cute redhead” she said cheekily .

“Fair enough, he is pretty cute” Mickey said nonchalantly,while eating his ice cream.

“I know right….wait WHAT” Gina said surprised.

“Quiet their sleeping” Mickey chastised ignoring her reaction.

“What did you just say” she repeated the question slower.

“To quiet down, you’ll wake them up” He knew he was being an ass, but he was having fun with her “You just said Ian’s cute” Gina accused him.

“No you said Ian’s cute, I just agreed with you” Mickey corrected her.

“Is he, are you two…. What’s going on Mickey” She finally formed a sentence .

Mickey took a deep breath and cut the joking.

“What do you think” He said.

“Is he your….” she didn’t know what she wanted to say so she changed gears. “Are you gay” she got out in a whisper.

“Yes” He answered. 

“Wow” Gina said surprised. “How long have you known” She asked curious.

“Not sure, always I guess” He said honestly. His eyes looking towards Ian where he was sound asleep. Gina followed his eyes, and smiled at him knowingly.

“He’s hott” she said with a smile, which caused him to shy away from her gaze.

“Fuck off” his words had no heat.

“What he is, how did you land such a hot guy. I mean look at you” She joked.

“Enough” he smiled.


	11. Ch.11

It was a busy day at the bar, Usually Saturday’s were like that. People didn’t have work so they turned it into a whole day at the bar. Louis had got another tv for the bar and the day rush had started getting more and more busy. Mickey would never complain about it being busy, but the bar had started attracting hipsters.. It took all of Mickey’s willpower not to deck the annoying bastards.

He was helping two said hipsters at the moment, who couldn’t decide what kind of whiskey they wanted in there old fashion. He took a breath to calm his nerves while they debated which whiskey was better. He heard snickers from the corner, he turned his head to see his boss Louis and his redhead Ian laughing at his current situation. He scowled at them before turning back to the customer, but not before flipping them both off. 

Finally the two mother fuckers ordered and went to sit at a table ‘Thank god’ Mickey said to himself and walked over to Ian and Louis

“I’m going to deck both of you” Mickey complained.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just so hilarious watching you try and be civil to hipster douchebags” Ian said laughing.

“Honestly I’m impressed, I really thought you were going to lose it on those two. They were pretty ridiculous” Louis laughed.

 

“What are you doing here anyway, I thought you had a meeting” Mickey asked trying to sound like it wasn’t a big deal. Ian didn’t like being monitored.

 

“Calm down detective, Dr. T moved up the appointment so I just got back” Ian rolled his eyes at him.

 

“How’d it go” Mickey asked while grabbing two beers for a couple regulars who sat at the bar.

“It was fine, just talked about what a pain in my ass you are. You know same old shit” Ian said with a grin.

“Fuck off, you’re a way bigger pain in my ass” Mickey said and then realized that he fell into Ian’s trap. Both Louis and Ian burst out laughing, he watched as Louis pulled out a $10 bill and handed it to Ian. 

“Nice, thanks Mick. Now you two have fun, I’m off the watch a movie with Gina” Ian said grabbing the money and standing up.

“I hate you both” Mickey said annoyed. 

Before they both walked away from Louis, he spoke.

“Hey before I forget, what do you want to do for your birthday. You want me to cook or do you two have plans” Louis asked, and watched as Mickey froze.

“It’s your birthday” Ian looked at Mickey.

“Yah it’s no big deal”Mickey waved him off.

“Yes it is, why didn’t you fucking tell me” Ian was annoyed now.

“Because I knew you were going to make a big fucking deal about it. And I don’t give a fuck about my birthday” Mickey explained.

“When is it” Ian decided to ignore Mickey all together and ask Louis.

“Friday night, and I gave sunshine the night off” Louis answered, smiling at Mickey.

“Awesome, thanks Louis. Okay asshat, we will discuss this later because I’m going to be late. 

“Whatever, you cool with burgers from the diner tonight” Mickey asked.

“Yeah sounds good, grab something for Gina too” Ian said before his phone started ringing. “Hi Gina, just leaving the bar…...I know sorry, it’s Mickey’s fault he won’t let me leave” Ian explained before waving bye to Mickey and walking out.

“Ugh why do they have to be so buddy buddy. It’s like they join forces to be super annoying.” Mickey complained to Louis.

“Hey, at least she isn’t dragging you to the movies like she used to. So I feel like you should be happy” Louis pointed out.

“That’s true, so you want to come over for dinner too” Mickey asked.

“No I’m gonna go play pool with a few of the guys, you all enjoy and no funny business around Gina.” Louis said before getting up and going in the back before Mickey tried to strangle him.

“Fuck you” He yelled after Louis, and went back to work.

Around 7pm Mickey took his break for the night and grabbed food from the diner before going up to the apartment. He got through the door to see both Ian and Gina on the couch looking at the laptop. 

“Hey losers, I have food” Mickey said placing the food on the table. Both of them looked up too quickly, they were up to something.

“Nice, mine is no cheese right” Gina asked as she took a seat.

“Yes your majesty, I got you a plain burger” Mickey rolled his eyes, as he opened the fridge. 

Ian walked into the kitchen and dragged his hands across Mickey’s ass discreetly. “Hey, be nice” Ian chastised.

Mickey gave him a lopsided smile at his touch “How was the movie” he asked. 

“It sucked” Ian said quickly, “Hey it wasn’t that bad” Gina argued. 

“I told you everything she likes is terrible” Mickey chimed in.

“Nobody asked for your opinion, besides shouldn’t you be eating you still have work don’t you” Gina said.

Mickey looked at her, then to Ian. Oh something was definitely going on “If you two idiots are planning a surprise party for me, I will fucking kill both of you” Mickey growled.

“Oh calm the hell down, nobody is throwing you a party. Who the hell would we invite, you don’t really have friends” Ian assured him. 

“Well why the fuck you tryin to get rid of me” he asked Gina.

“You’re annoying” Gina quipped back.

“Could it be about my present” Mickey smirked when both their eyes got wider. Bingo that’s what all the weirdness was about. 

“Maybe” Ian answered.

“Well you know I don’t like presents, so just get me a bottle of something” Mickey explained.

“Uh no that’s boring, besides I think I actually found something you might like. Anyway that’s all i’m saying about this” Ian cut it short before going back to his food. 

Mickey finished his food quickly. He threw the container away and made to leave before Ian stopped him. 

“Oh by the way, my sister Fiona invited us over to a bbq at her place Sunday. So don’t make plans” Ian said nonchalantly.

“Why do I have to go, I’m not good at shit like that” Mickey complained.

“Because we've been together 4 months and they all want to meet you. So suck it up, plus there’s going to be a lot of people you can blend in” Ian said not leaving any room for argument.

“Fine” Mickey reluctantly agreed, before leaving the apartment to get back to work. 

~~~~  
It was Friday morning, Mickey felt a tap on his shoulder. He groaned as he slowly lifted his head from the pillow and slowly opened eyes to the bright room. 

“What time is it” He sat up, his head felt like it had an elephant sitting on it. 

Louis had decided that they were going to celebrate last night, so once it was midnight he made everyone sing Mickey happy birthday.All the regulars had bought him drinks till he was shit faced, when Ian had come by around closing Mickey thought he would have finally be given a break. He was wrong, Ian had asked Louis for a double shot of Macallan Scotch which had just put Mickey over the top. He didn’t remember even getting back to the apartment.

It’s noon, I let you sleep in” Ian explained. 

“I want to die” Mickey whined before laying back down.

“Yah I figured, but I made you eggs and bacon. Come on it will help you to eat something.” Ian said before sitting down next to a grumpy Mickey.

“Okay, but can you close the blinds” Mickey asked sounding whiny. Ian didn’t think it was right to find his usually tough as nails boyfriend so damn cute. 

“No problem” He agreed, he placed the plate of food in front of Mickey before closing the blinds.

Once Mickey was done with the food, he jumped in the shower and brushed his teeth before jumping back into bed with just his boxers. 

“So since today is your birthday, you get to pick what we do all day.” Ian proposed with a huge smile.

“Anything I want” Mickey asked.

“Anything, sky’s the limit” Ian promised.

Mickey thought for a moment, before shyly saying. “I want you to get naked, and just stay in bed all damn day” 

“That’s why you’re my favorite person” Ian said. He went to take his shirt off when a knock came to the front door. “Hold that thought, because your present just arrived. Come on” Ian said excitedly dragging Mickey out of bed. 

“Okay sit, and close your eyes” Ian pushed him down onto the couch. “Promise you won’t peek” Ian said. When Mickey didn’t answer, Ian got aggressive. 

“Mickey” 

“Okay, jeez I won't look” Mickey said before closing his eyes. 

Mickey could hear the door open and shuffling around. He had half a mind to just open his eyes, because he hated surprises. He wouldn’t though because Ian would get all hurt and he tried to avoid disappointing Ian if he could help it. ‘I’m such a bitch’ Mickey thought to himself when he heard the front door close. 

“Okay open your eyes” Ian said very excited. 

Mickey opened his eyes and froze. There sitting on the coffee table in front of him was a small brown and white puppy with a giant red bow around its neck. When the puppy started whimpering Mickey finally snapped out of his shock.

“You got me a dog” He asked surprised as he grabbed for the small creature.

“Yah, do you like him. He’s a boxer” Ian explained gently, still nervous about Mickey’s reaction. 

“What’s his name” Mickey asked ignoring Ian’s worry.

“He doesn’t have one yet, you have to give him one” Ian sat next to Mickey, and watched the puppy licking his boyfriend's face. 

“I can’t believe you got me a dog” Mickey said in disbelief. 

“What do you think, if you don’t want him I can still give him back” Ian said still not sure if Mickey was happy about the dog.

Before Ian could go into a full panic, Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once oxygen became an issue, he put his forehead on Ian’s “He’s fucking awesome” Mickey assured, and relief flooded Ian’s body.

“Yeah, I was scared you were going to kill me” Ian laughed.

“He looks like a badass” Mickey admired the dog. 

“So what do you want to name him” Ian asked.

“Bronx” Mickey decided. 

“I like that, he looks like a Bronx” Ian agreed.

“We need to go get him some shit, like food and a bed” Mickey realized standing up and picking Bronx up into his arms.

“I already got everything, I hid it in my boxes in the closet” Ian said walking towards their room.

Mickey gently put Bronx down on the couch and followed Ian.

Once inside the room, he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist “Do you think Bronx will be okay inside by himself for a little while” Mickey whispered as he kissed Ian neck.

“Uh he should be fine, why what did you have in mind” Ian asked already getting hard.

“Well I haven’t gotten my Birthday fuck yet, plus I need to thank you for my badass present” He explained while leading the redhead to their bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Mickey was woken up by Bronx licking his face. He groaned and turned to see the time, it was 8 in the morning.

“God dammit Bronx” he complained, and the dog whimpered at his raised voice.

“Don’t yell at him, it’s your fault for letting him sleep in the bed” Ian’s voice came from his right.

“He’s fine, besides if I didn’t let him up here he would just cry all night” Mickey defended himself.

“Softie, he already knows how to play you. You’re supposed to let him cry a couple nights and then he will be fine” Ian explained.

“Whatever. Come on Bronx lets get you some food” Mickey spoke to the puppy and picked him up off the bed and put him on the floor.

“Hey we’re going to Jersey tonight, so I want to go to that bakery Gina told me about to grab some stuff” Ian said.

“Fuck” Mickey said to himself before coming back into their bedroom.

“I can’t go, what would happen to Bronx” Mickey tried to get out of it.

“Bullshit, he will be fine” Ian said.

“Were not leaving him alone here for that long, he will freak out” Mickey was not budging.

“Fine then we will take him with us, my family loves dogs. There problem solved.” Ian smiled before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

“Great” Mickey whispered after him.

 

Mickey put the leash on Bronx and walked downstairs to the bar.

“Hey” he greeted Louis and Jake the bartender.

“Hey, what’s the mutt doing in here” Louis complained.

“Fucking relax, I wanted to know if I can borrow the truck” Mickey asked.

“Yah sure, what you need it for” Louis wondered as he poured a beer for Mickey.

Mickey sat on the bar stool and picked Bronx onto his lap. He didn’t trust the bar floor for the dog to lick.

 

“Ugh, we’re driving to Jersey. I get to meet the Gallagher clan tonight. Kill me now” Mickey complained.

“Oh no shit. Why you losin it, you get along with the brother Lip. It will be fine just don’t be yourself” Louis joked to try and lighten the mood.

 

“Lips not the problem, I’m meeting Fiona. She’s all pregnant and big sister slash pseudo mom, she’s not going to like me. Not that Ian will care, but it would be nice if she didn’t hate my guts you know” Mickey let the real worry seep out. 

“Mickey, just be as polite as you can muster and I’m sure it’s going to be fine. You don’t know this, but you have a certain charm about you that’s hard to resist. Plus once she sees how happy you make Ian, that’s all that will matter.” Louis squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Mmhh, alright I better go. Thanks for the truck, I'll see you tomorrow." Mickey says before getting up and putting Bronx down. 

"Hey you want me to watch your pooch while you guys are gone" Louis offered. 

"Nah we're taking him with us. I need all the help I can get" Mickey explained before making his exit. 

The 40 minute ride to Jersey went by faster than Mickey would have liked. Ian had been chit chatting the whole time about what Mickey couldn't even say because he wasn’t able to concentrate on anything except the panic in his own brain.

"We're here" Ian's voice pulled him out of his own head. 

Mickey looked around, the street they were on reminded Mickey a lot like where he grew up in Chicago. 

The houses were all lined up close together, the neighborhood looked rough around the edges. A tap at his window startled Mickey.

"You coming out, or you gonna hide in the car all night" Ian joked. 

"Is that an option" Mickey asked hopefully. 

"Come on tough guy, it will be fine" Ian said and opened the car door. Mickey climbed out while carrying Bronx in his arms. 

"Why you carrying him" Ian wondered. 

"He's sleeping" Mickey answered 

"He slept through the entire car ride, he could walk a couple of feet. Jeez what a spoiled dog" Ian said trying to get a rise out of Mickey long enough to help him forget his nerves. 

"He's a puppy, he gets tired back off" Mickey defended Bronx. 

"You're getting soft Milkovich" Ian mocked as they walked up the steps to the front door and Ian just walked in. 

“IANNN” A red head girl yelled as she rushed towards him. 

“Hi Debs, god I missed you” Ian said as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Mickey watched on as Ian hugged each of his siblings before stopping in front of who Mickey guessed was a pregnant Fiona.

“Damn Fi look at you, you’ve gotten huge” Ian said with a laugh.

“Fuck you Ian” Fiona slaps his chest before hugging him. 

Once they were all done greeting Ian, all eyes turned to Mickey.

“Guy’s this is Mickey” Ian introduced him. 

“Mickey this is Carl, Debbie, Fiona her husband Mike, Liam and you’ve already met Lip” Ian said quickly introducing his large family.

“Hi” is all Mickey said, he didn’t know what else to say. They were all smiling at him, well everyone except for Fiona. She just kept looking him up and down, like she was looking for where the rest of him was. The nerves in his stomach doubled.

“Who’s this little guy” The redhead girl asked Mickey pointing at the dog in his arms.

“Uh this is Bronx” Mickey introduced.

“Yah Debs, we just got him so we couldn’t leave him home alone.” Ian explained.

“Can we play with him” she asked.

“Yeah” Mickey answered and put Bronx on the floor. 

The three younger kids went to the puppy and started petting him. Mickey would have been worried if Bronx wasn’t clearly loving all the attention.

“Carl, no funny business. I want you in my sites at all times” Ian warned and Mickey whipped his head around to Ian worried. 

 

Everyone made their way into the kitchen. Lip opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. He passed one to Mike before handing one to Mickey.

“Nah i’m good” Mickey declined, he didn’t like drinking around Ian. It somehow felt like a jackass move. Ian nudged his shoulder though “Just take it, you need it to calm your nervous” Ian said in a low voice. Mickey looked back at Lip who was still holding out the beer towards him and he finally grabbed it. “Thanks” he said before twisting it open.

 

~~~~~~~

They finished dinner and so far everything had been going okay. Nobody was really asking too many questions, more focused on talking to Ian. Clearly his family had missed him, especially his younger siblings. 

Bronx started whimpering from the other room.

“I better take him for a walk before he has an accident” Mickey explained as he stood up from the table.

“You want me to come with” Ian offered.

“Nah man I’m good, can I have you’re lighter though mine’s in the car” Mickey asked, and Ian quickly handed it over.

He took an extra long walk with the dog, just to enjoy the freedom before he figured he should go back in. When he opened the front door, he was met with raised voices. He stayed behind not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on, and just listened.

 

“Ian, were just worried. Lip told us you used again, and you’re not on your meds anymore. If you come home we can make sure everything's okay, before it gets away from you. I’m sure it’s nice at Mickey’s, but he doesn’t know how to handle you when you get like that” Mickey heard Fiona say and he’d had about enough.

 

“Hey Fuck You” Mickey made his presence known. 

“Mickey” Ian’s voice sounded tired and worn out.

“Come on let's go” Mickey said.

“Wait, look Mickey i’m sorry but I get to worry about my brother. And i’m sure you’re dick is in the right place, but i’m not losing my brother again.” Fiona said standing up.

“Fiona the right place is with Mickey, you can’t take care of me anymore I’m a grown ass man” Ian stood up as well.

“You used Ian, that was the deal. As long as you were clean or on your meds then I would get off your back. But you broke your word so that means I get to step in and take care of you.” Fiona raised her voice.

“Ian doesn’t need anyone taking care of him, he takes care of himself. You don’t even know what the fuck is going on. So what gives you the right to shit on everything he’s done” Mickey was pissed.

“Hey I called and asked you what happened, but you just said it was a mistake and that you were okay” Fiona wasn’t giving up without a fight.

“I am okay Fiona, does it look like i’m using, or off balance No. It was stupid and very wrong and I’m going to try really hard to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Ian defended himself.

 

"I love you Ian, you're one of the strongest people I know. But you don't handle rejection well and when this whole thing with the two of you goes south you're going to crash and crash hard. And we're going to be here to pick up to pieces." Fiona let him have it, and Mickey watched Ian frozen in place and he lost it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. His fucking ex od'd and died and instead of being there for him you're judging him. Well fuck that because you should be proud, I am.” Mickey proclaimed and everyone was quiet, staring between Ian and Mickey. Clearly Mickey just broke news that nobody had heard before. Mickey didn’t stop there though “ He hasn't used shit since that day, he doesn't even drink. He goes to see Dr. T once a week just to make sure he doesn't crash and even his doctor doesn't think he needs the meds. And why do you think this is going south, we are good and that's not me talking with my dick. We work, and that's not going to change just because you fucking feel less than needed." Mickey finished. Everyone was staring at him, including Ian. The two boys stared at each other and everyone else faded away until Lips voice broke the silence.

“David died. Jesus Ian why didn’t you say anything” Lips worried voice broke the silence. 

“Ian I’m so sorry” Fiona’s earlier anger was gone, she grabbed Ian and hugged him hard. 

Mickey decided to step away and go back outside while Ian got comforted by his family. He was halfway through his cigarette when the front door opened up and Fiona stepped outside. The two looked at each other before Mickey took a deep breath and stubbed out his cigarette. The silence was killing Mickey, so when he couldn’t take it anymore he finally spoke.

“Look, I know you think I’m trash. You’re not even all that wrong, but I won't let anything happen to Ian. And….”before Mickey can finish, Fiona hugs him. Mickey stands frozen. “Thank you” She whispers. They just stand like that on the porch. Fiona hugging him and Mickey just stands and takes it. Finally she breaks away from him, like nothing weird had just happened.

 

“Come on, there’s coffee inside and I’m dying to try that shit you guys brought” She smiles and walks back in the house with Mickey following behind.


	13. Chapter 13

CH. 13 

 

It was a slow night at the bar, but Tuesdays usually were. Mickey was running the bar on his own, usually he had too much work to do to actually serve drinks, so he enjoyed Tuesday nights. 

The bar door opened and in walked Ian and Gina laughing. Tuesday was their standard date night, that’s what they called it anyway. Mickey used to be dragged to annoying movies or to have dinner, but since Ian was in his life he had taken over those duties with Gina which Mickey was grateful for. Gina still demanded that she do something with him once a month so he wasn’t completely free. And if he was being honest he liked hanging out with her, she reminded him of Mandy.

“So what lame ass movie did you see tonight” he asked the two, interrupting their laughing fit.

“No movie tonight, we went bowling” Ian got out before the two broke out in hysterics again.

“What the fuck’s so funny” Mickey demanded to know, all the laughing was pissing him off. They were so annoying together.

“Sorry Mickey, but it was just something that happened at the bowling alley” Ian explained trying stop laughing while whipping at the tears in his eyes.

“Whatever, stop your fucking giggling its giving me a headache” Mickey said gruffly.

“Ugh whatever grouch” Gina rolled her eyes and turned to leave before turning around last minute. “Oh hey don’t forget my Graduation celebration Sunday ” She reminded with a smile. 

“We’ll be there with bells on” Ian assured.   
“I might have other plans” Mickey said with a fake smile.

“Fuck you, I wasn’t asking. You’re going to be there or you’ll be sorry” she flipped him off and walked out.

Mickey rolled his eyes and went back to work. He realized that Ian was being quiet and that was very unlike him. He figured he’d wait a little and let the redhead say whatever that was on his mind when he was ready. 

Sure enough 20 minutes later Ian finally spoke.

“So uh I was thinking maybe we could grab some Italian tomorrow night.” Ian said casually.

Luckily Mickey had his back turned so Ian didn’t see the smile the stretched across his face. Ian had been dropping hints all weekend about their 1 year anniversary tomorrow night. Mickey figured he would have a little fun with the red head and make him sweat a little.

“Nah I can’t tomorrow” Mickey declined.

“Why not, I thought you had the night off” Ian asked.

“I do, but I have to go into Manhattan” Mickey was being vague on purpose. 

“You hate going into the city” Ian was confused.

“Eh sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do “ Mickey said before walking into the supply room. He was laughing at how annoyed Ian was getting, when he heard someone follow behind him.

“What the fuck Mick, how could you make plans for tomorrow night” Ian grabbed his arm and turned him around. He looked hurt and Mickey figured that was enough torture for one day.

“Well asswhip you usually make plans on an Anniversary. I figured you’d like going into Manhattan for some fancy dinner, but I can cancel it if you want” Mickey explained trying to sound annoyed.

The smile broke out on Ian’s face immediately. 

“Where did you make reservations” he asked shyly. Ian wasn’t used to Mickey making a fuss. 

“Umm I figure since you thought I forgot, your punishment is having to wait and see” Mickey smirked and walked back into the bar. 

“Mick come on” Ian complained following behind his boyfriend.

 

Mickey was sitting on their couch waiting for Ian to get ready. He almost regretted just not giving in and telling the relentless red head where they were going tonight. Ian had been getting ready for the last hour, he had changed 4 times. He would come out show Mickey what he had on, Mickey would say he looked good. Ian wasn’t satisfied though, so Mickey had been playing fetch with Bronx to pass the time.

“Okay I’m ready” Ian announced. 

“Finally” Mickey said before getting up to leave. He stopped as soon has his eyes landed on Ian. “Damn” he whispered. 

Ian was wearing a dark blue fitted dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he had on black jeans that fit him like a glove. He looked fucking edible, and Mickey needed to control himself or they were never getting out of their apartment. He watched Ian grab for his coat and his mind finally kicked into to what they were supposed to be doing, so he followed behind and grabbed his coat and they left the apartment. 

They took a cab into the city, and neither one really talked on the ride. Mickey’s nerves were all over the place. He wasn’t used to doing things like this, but he knew that most of the time Ian just accepted that Mickey was not a typical boyfriend. He didn’t do romantic shit, or always say the right thing or do the right thing. But Mickey had known that 1 year was a big fucking deal for Ian, so he had gone to the only person he knew that would know the perfect thing for Ian. 

Mickey had called Lip and asked to meet for coffee. To say that Lip had been panicked was an understatement when they finally met up. With all of Mickey’s nerves he had forgotten to tell Lip what the meeting was about, so Lip had assumed that Ian had some sort of setback with his bipolar disorder. 

After Lip had cussed him out for 10 minutes, he quickly explained to Mickey that Ian was sentimental asshole so he won’t want some pricey gift or anything flashy. “Just think of the thing you would hate to do, but Ian would love and just do that and leave me the fuck out of it” Lip had said. 

Mickey was doubting his decision to listen to Lip at the moment, but as they rolled up in front of the flashy restaurant Mickey looked at Ian to see his eyes widen.. 

“This is where we’re going” Ian asked surprised. 

They were in the Meatpacking district of Manhattan, and the door on the white and red sign read Morimoto. The restaurant was the top sushi place in New York. Mickey hated sushi, the whole thing about eating raw food freaked him out. Ian loved sushi, but had never really asked Mickey to go with him because he knew how Mickey felt about fish. They had been in bed watching tv while Ian was messing with the computer, when he had shown Mickey a picture of a couple friends at a restaurant. “Their at Morimoto; it’s like this crazy expensive sushi restaurant, but supposedly it’s amazing. I want to go their once in my life” He had said before going back to what he was doing. 

They stepped out of the cab after Mickey paid the driver. Ian just kept looking at the place like he wasn’t sure if it was real.

“You okay” Mickey finally asked, the quiet reaction was not what he had expected. 

“Yah….You hate sushi” Ian blurted out and Mickey chuckled.

“I’ve never had sushi, I just never found a good enough reason to try it” Mickey explained as he led Ian towards the door.

“So what was a good enough reason, you were gonna get lucky regardless tonight” Ian was curious as he followed Mickey to the hostess desk. 

“You” Mickey answered quietly, before the hostess spoke.

“Welcome to Morimoto, do you have a reservation” The perky girl greeted them.

“Uh yah Milkovich” Mickey answered uneasily, he totally felt out of place at such a fancy restaurant. The girl looked up the name and smiled as she found the reservation. 

“Oh welcome, follow me right this way” She led them up a huge white staircase. Their table was on a giant clear glass platform looking over the sushi bar. The place looked unbelievable. 

They took their seats and the hostess handed each of them a menu. “Thank you again for choosing to dine with us at Morimoto. Please enjoy your dinner and Happy Anniversary” She said before walking away.

Ian looked at Mickey shocked. “You told them it was our anniversary, who are you and what have you done with Mickey” Ian asked seriously.

“Fuck off, don't make a fuss. When I called to make the reservation the girl asked what the special occasion was and I just mentioned the anniversary” Mickey tried to dismiss it.

“This is soo amazing, you are definitely getting rewarded for this later tonight” Ian stared straight into Mickey’s eyes. The tension was palpable, when their waiter interrupted. 

“Can I start you two off with something to drink” He asked them.

Mickey waited for Ian to answer. Ian had just recently started drinking again. He had started back up slowly so he just had a beer here and there. Mickey never offered him any and would let Ian make the decision. He wasn’t sure what he thought about Ian drinking, but the redhead went to his therapy session once a month and there were no signs of any kind of set back so he trusted him.

Ian ordered a bottle of saki and a beer for each of them. “It’s a special occasion” Ian reasoned to Mickey. “Hey if you’re cool with it then I’m okay, Ian” Mickey assured him and Ian smiled. The waiter suggested that they do the fixed menu, it was called Omakase. It was more expensive, but Ian’s eyes at shined when the waiter had mentioned it so Mickey had said they would do two of those before Ian tried to protest. 

“Mickey are you sure, they have some weird stuff in those fixed menus” Ian explained. 

“Yah, I’m sure. To me all this shit is weird so I might as well go out with a bang” Mickey said, as their waiter brought their drinks.

They had finished with their dinner and were waiting for the dessert. They had blown through 3 bottles of Saki. Mickey was relaxed and watching Ian smile so big, enjoying himself made it all worth it. 

The food was actually pretty fucking awesome, once he was buzzed enough not to freak out about how weird it was it all tasted good. They also gave them a fuck ton of food so they were both full. 

“So can I say something without you complaining or getting all grumbly” Ian asked. Mickey rolled his eyes but agreed “Fine, get your sappy shit over with” 

“I know this is so far out of your comfort zone, so thank you for doing all this for me. It’s probably the 2nd best night of my life and I’ll never forget it” Ian beamed. 

Mickey smiled uncomfortably, he sucked at taking compliments. “No problem, it was actually fun” He admitted. “So what’s the best night” Mickey asked with curiosity.

“The first night we met & hooked up.” Ian answered. They looked at eachother, everything else disappearing around them. The tension was back full throttle again. 

The dessert arrived and it was engulfed in blue flames, they both looked on amazed as the waiter started moving the flame around the plate. Once he was done he placed it in the middle of the table and they dug in. After they were all done with their meal, Ian went to the bathroom, and Mickey quickly asked for the check and handed the waiter his card at the same time.. They usually didn’t make a fuss about who paid for what, they had a pretty simple system. They took turns paying and it usually evened out. When it was a big purchase they would split it unless it was a gift. He knew Ian would want to split this, but Mickey had no intention of letting that happen. Ian arrived back to the table just as the waiter was bringing the bill. Ian reached for it, but Mickey snatched it up before he could. He opened it and signed it and left a nice tip. The whole thing at cost about $400 but he had been expecting it. He grabbed his card and handed it back to the waiter. 

Ian was staring at him. “What the hell Mick” he started to complain. 

“Don’t this was my present so drop the fucking pout and finish your drink” He said and picked up his own shot glass and drained it. 

“Thanks for dinner, it was amazing” Ian praised him as they made their exit.

“My pleasure firecrotch” He said as they left the restaurant. “So you want to go to any bars around here” Mickey asked him, he knew how much Ian loved coming into the city. He wanted this night to be perfect for Ian.

“No. I want to go back to our place, I’ve got very specific plans for you” Ian practically growled and grabbed onto Mickey’s waist tight. Ian was tipsy, and Ian tended to get handsy when he was buzzed. 

They asked the hostess to call them a cab that would take them to Brooklyn. The car ride was unbearable, Ian seemed to forget that the cab driver was there and could see and hear everything he was doing. Mickey was going to have hickeys all over his neck at the rate Ian was mauling at him.

Finally they got back to the apartment and stumbled through their door, kissing and pulling clothes off like two horny teenagers. All the commotion must have confused Bronx, because he started whimpering at the two men. That broke the mood.

Ian grabbed himself water while Mickey grabbed a treat for Bronx and pet the puppy to ease him. 

“Oh shit” Mickey said once Bronx was settled.

“What’s wrong” Ian asked.

“I totally forgot I got you cannolis from that Italian bakery in Jersey” Mickey explained.

 

“Oh my god. From Anthony’s no fucking way” Ian’s eyes lit up with so much excitement.

“Shit I’m glad I remembered, you wait here and I’ll go grab them from the bar” Mickey said grabbing the bar keys.

“Hurry up” Ian laughed as Mickey ran quickly down the stairs.

Ian grabbed an extra treat and gave it to Bronx as penance because they were probably going to make a lot of noise and bother the poor dog. He heard a knock on the door and shook his head. 

“Jesus Bronx, how much cannolis did daddy get” He said as he pulled the door open. Only it wasn’t his sexy dark haired boyfriend at the door, it was a slim tall dark haired girl instead. 

“Hey is Mickey here” She spoke abruptly.

“Uh he’ll be right back, can I help you” He asked trying to be polite.

“I’m his sister Mandy” She said, and Ian’s eyes lit up.

“Oh hi, I’m Ian its so nice to finally meet you” Ian said and hugged her. He had been dying to meet the only person Mickey seemed to love and miss from his family back home. 

“Come in come in,” he ushered her in grabbing the bag in her hand. 

“Uh thanks, who are you again” She asked confused by this enthusiastic redhead.

 

“Sorry I attacked you. You must think I’m a crazy person. I’m Ian, Mickey’s told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you.” he tried to explain his excitement.

“Oh so are you Mickey’s roommate or just a friend” She asked, and as the words left her mouth Ian felt like cold water had poured down his back. 

Before either Ian or Mandy could say anything else, Mickey walked through the door out of breath with a box full of cannolis. 

“Hey so Louis totally stole a few, but luckily I got a shit ton so were good” Mickey explained while putting the pastries down in the kitchen. He clearly hadn’t noticed the new person in the room. 

“Hey Mickey” Mandy’s voice called out and Mickey whipped around with a shocked expression. 

“Mandy what are you doing here” He barely got out. 

“Well fuck shit head I thought I’d surprise you. It’s been 4 years since I’ve seen you thought you would be a little glad to see me” She said a little hurt.

At her words it seemed to register she was really there, he quickly made his way towards her and hugged her tight. 

“I missed you” he whispered into her ear. 

Ian stared at the two siblings, he decided that he needed to leave. He was about to break down and cry, Mickey hadn’t told Mandy about him. This wasn’t the moment to talk about that though, they hadn’t seen each other in so long he didn’t want to ruin that. 

He quietly walked passed the hugging siblings, into their room. He grabbed a black duffle from the closet and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom to grab a few things. 

Meanwhile in the living room, the siblings finally parted. 

“How the fuck did you get here” Mickey asked still in shock.

“Well I took a bus, and then your friend Ian let me in” Mandy explained smiling. 

“Fuck.” Mickey said before looking around the room. “Ian” he yelled out. Just then the redhead emerged from their bedroom wearing his marines sweatshirt and carrying a black duffle.

“Where the fuck are you going” Mickey blurted out panicked.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll figure it out. You have fun with your sister” Ian said in a clipped tone, trying to sound strong but he was 2 seconds away from falling apart. He walked to the door and Mickey followed behind and grabbed the bag off his arms.

“Don’t be stupid, you’re not leaving” Mickey said.

“Give it back” Ian’s voice cracked, but he swallowed the tears back.

Before Mickey could say something else his sister spoke. 

“You don’t have to leave, I could just take the floor. I wouldn’t want to steal the couch from you. I didn’t realize Mickey had a roommate or I totally would have called first” Mandy apologised. 

“It’s fine, I’m not his roommate. It was really nice meeting you” Ian said to Mandy before turning to Mickey and yanking his bag free. He opened the door and ran down the stairs. 

“Ian please” Mickey begged, following down after him. He caught him at the bottom and turned him around. Ian had tears in his eyes and Mickey broke.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Just please don’t leave” He begged again. 

“Happy Anniversary” Ian choked out before opening the door and walking down the street.


End file.
